


What Is Best In Life?

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Jeremy's Law, Multi, Oral Sex, Post War, Ron Ginny Molly Weasley Bashing, draco bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: After finding Ginny cheating with Draco Malfoy, Harry decides to make some changes in his life.  Starting with the delectable Mrs Astoria Malfoy.    Formerly "Harry Potter's Golden Rule"  The characters actions have changed the plot to the point that the original title didn't fit the story I was telling.  Sorry about any confusion





	1. Chapter One

Story TITLE: Harry Potter's Golden Rule  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Post War, a cynical Harry decides to take what he is being offered.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Starts Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Astoria, becomes Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 7,659  
SPOILERS: Canon Through Deathly Hallows, except for the Epilogue  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There will be some Ginny and Ron bashing in the story, but not a tremendous amount.   
AUTHORS NOTES: This is going to be a bit different from my other stories, to start with, Harry is a good bit more cynical than he usually is, and, to be blunt, more than a trifle misogynistic, at least at the beginning of the story. Also, this story starts post war, and starts with the canon pairings, and that includes Ron/Hermione. I know that is a deal breaker for a lot of readers, and I'm sorry, but the story I'm telling requires it.   
Casting Note: Astoria is played by Jenna-Louise Coleman

January the 21st, 2000 is the day that Harry Potter, the so called 'Boy Who Lived' finally died. He had destroyed Voldemort almost two years before, and settled down with a girl he thought he loved, giving her the storybook wedding and lavish lifestyle she seemed to expect. For a few weeks, he was happy, or so he told himself, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to life than this? He was only 18 for Merlin's sake! If he had been thinking clearly, he would have realized he was far too young to be getting married, let alone to a girl who, if he thought of her at all, was mainly as Ron's little sister for most of the time he knew her.

It was shortly after they were married, that he realized what a horrendous mistake he had made. Ginny, for all her flirtatious nature, was extremely prudish in the bedroom, refusing to let him go down on her, let alone give him a knobber, and the row they had when he had suggested buggering her left the two of them not speaking to each other for days. That was also the last time that the two of them had had sex, and Harry was, quite frankly, nearly climbing the walls from frustration. He'd taken to masturbating on a daily basis, but it just wasn't the same. 

He had considered taking one or more of the women up on their offers, but he wanted to avoid the 'kiss and tell' stories that Rita was still peddling, at least at first. Later on, after he came to an arrangement with Rita, something still held him back, some feeling that he wasn't supposed to be happy, he'd been miserable most of his life, so why should things be different now? So he just suffered in silence, and buried himself in his work in the Auror department. 

That was where he was when a figure stepped up to his desk. He glanced up from the report he was working on in barely concealed irritation, and looked at the woman standing in front of him. He recognized her, of course, even though she had been a couple of years behind him, and in a different house. In fact, she (and her older sister) had started in more than a few of his wank fantasies in the past. Pasting a polite smile on his face, he said, “Mrs Malfoy, what can I do for you? If you are here dropping off your husbands bribes, oh! Excuse me, I meant 'donations', I'm afraid you are in the wrong office. The Wizengamot offices are on Level Eight. Do you require an escort?”

The attractive brunette smiled thinly, “Charming as ever, Lord Potter, but no. This has to do with something I recently discovered, and thought to bring to your attention, since it affects you as well.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Really, Mrs Malfoy, I wasn't aware that you and I were part of the same social circle, so how could something affect both of us?”

She didn't respond to his gibe, which intrigued him slightly, and she said, “It would be easier to show you, if you can spare 20 minutes from your oh so busy day? I promise you that it will be information that you want to know, and after that, you and I can talk.”

He refused to back down from the challenge in her eyes, and stood up from his desk. Wandlessly summoning his cloak, he said, “All right, you've got 20 minutes to get my interest, or I will toss you in the holding cells for filing a frivolous complaint!”

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when he said, “Time is wasting Mrs Malfoy, so get moving.” He was more than slightly tempted to slap her on her pert arse as she turned and walked out the door, but restrained himself, on the off chance that this might actually be something worthwhile.

After telling Ron that he would be out for a while, he followed Astoria down the stairs and into the atrium of the building. He glanced over and saw the rebuilt Statue of Magical Brethren, and had to suppress his sneer, it had been rebuilt exactly as it was before it was destroyed in the battle at the end of his 5th year. Astoria must have noticed his reaction, and smiled slightly, “You would think that nothing changed, wouldn't you? Of course, if my dear husband has his way, that may become more true than you would like.”

Before he could ask her exactly what she meant by that, Draco's wife had tossed floo powder into the flames and called out “The Leaky Cauldron” and walked through the flames, disappearing. He waited until the flames turned their normal colors and did the same, managing to keep his feet when he stepped out of the fireplace into the crowded pub. He looked around and saw Astoria standing by the stairs leading up to the guest rooms, no sign of the soot from the fire to be found. Almost in spite of himself, he couldn't help but admire the figure that had always been hidden by her Hogwarts robes. He glanced up from admiring her arse and saw her looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face, although he could see the glimmer of amusement in her hazel eyes.

After casting a silencing spell on herself and gesturing for him to do that same, she lead the way up to the hallway at the top of the stairs. She walked down the hall until she stopped at the door to Room 213, which was, ironically enough, the room where he had stayed before his third year. Hearing a womans voice moaning in pleasure, he paled as he realized exactly what was going on! Frowning, he dropped his wand into his hand, determined to burst in and hex whoever was there straight into St Mungo's, only to find his wrist gripped in a surprisingly strong grip, and looked up at Astoria, who leaned in close and said, “Don't bother, I have a much better vengeance in mind for the two of them.”

Drawing her own wand, she tapped it on the frame of a painting next to the door, and the painting faded away, giving them both an unrestricted view of Ginny and Draco naked and entwined on the bed. He stared in disbelief at the two of them, before turning aside and walking to the end of the hallway. Pulling a galleon coin out of his pocket, he tapped it with his wand and waited a few minutes, until there was the tell tale pop of Apparition, and Rita Skeeter was in front of him. 

“Hello Rita, how would you like to earn 1,000 galleons?”

Rita grinned, “I do so love the way you start conversations, Lord Potter, what do you need?”

“I have a story for you, and I think that your editors will find it interesting. You see, I'm going to be filing for divorce this afternoon, on grounds of adultery and attempted line theft against Ginevra Molly Potter and Draco Abraxus Malfoy, and, if you will go down to where Mrs Astoria Malfoy is standing, you will be able to see the evidence with your own eyes!”

Her grin turned into a smirk, “So, finally got tired of the professional virgin? Does that mean you're open to giving me a tumble? Told you a couple of years ago that I wouldn't write it up, and I meant it.”

He chuckled, “Give it a few days for the shite-storm to die down, and I'll give you a call, we can discuss it.”

“Looking forward to it, but, now, I've got a job to do.” She walked down the hall toward Astoria, and took a long look through the portrait, to ensure that she had all the important details before turning to Astoria and snickered, “He really doesn't have much to keep a woman satisfied, does he?”

The brunette smirked, “Not even close, but I'm planning on trading up as soon as the divorce is filed. But that's not for publication yet. I'll tell you when, it will only be a day or so. That one will be worth 500 galleons for you.”

By that time, Astoria had canceled the spell on the portrait and they walked back to where Harry was waiting. Rita smiled at both of them, saying, “It's a pleasure doing business with you, but I need to get back to the Prophet and get to work on the article.” Turning to look directly at Harry, she said, “I'll need to submit the article by 6:30 to make sure it gets into tomorrows papers, so let me know if anything changes before then, okay?” 

Harry nodded, and after Rita left, he turned to Astoria and said, “Okay, I'll admit you are right, that was something I needed to know. Not that I necessarily wanted to know it, of course, but better to know than not. Now, you mentioned a vengeance that would be much more satisfying than hexing your husband's bits off? I've got some ideas of my own for both of them, so we should see if they can work together.”

She smirked, “I'm pleased to hear you say that, Lord Potter, in fact, I was planning a conversation like that and came prepared. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a door key. Walking further down the hall, she unlocked another door, and stepped inside, waiting for him to join her. He stepped into the room and looked around, a bit disappointed to see that it was set up as a meeting room, and not a bedroom, apparently her ideas of vengeance and his weren't quite the same, because when she had mentioned vengeance, he had thought a little tit for tat was in the cards, and it wasn't to be, damn it!

Once the door closed behind them, she chuckled and said, “Lord Potter, you really need to work on your Occlumency, you've been broadcasting your thoughts practically since we left your office. And don't worry, while it won't happen quite yet, there is quite a bit of 'tit for tat' in the plans.” He blushed slightly, but brightened at the implied promise in her words. 

Taking one of the chairs at the table, he said, “It sounds like our plans might mesh quite well, at least in general. Here is what I'm thinking, I'm going to be filing for divorce from Ginny today, and naming Draco in attempted line theft, which won't be a problem since our pensieve memories will be more than enough proof for the Ministry. And, since I know that Rita is going to make a point to mention that Draco is hung like a baby ferret, I'm going to rub his nose in it. Once your divorce is is completed, I'm planning to register you as my Mistress. Now, whether you actually perform those duties is subject to negotiation, but it will send a signal to the rest of the families that I won't be trifled with.” 

She smiled, “It seems we have similar ideas on vengeance, Lord Potter. My plans are very similar to yours, although I also want to destroy Draco financially as well as humiliate him in society. Granted, it won't happen overnight, but eventually I want to see the bastard dead or in Azkaban for what he's done, both during the war and afterward. I was originally going to give an interview to the Prophet after I divorced him, but you took care of that already. And, speaking of that, how did you manage to get Rita Skeeter in your pocket? I'm sure there is a story there. But that's a story for another day, I think. What's important is the story will be all over the papers tomorrow morning, and the whole country will know what the two of them have done. That way, when the papers show that I have been registered as your Mistress, and I was already planning on offering that to you, the sheep won't bat an eyelash.”

His smile matched hers, “Of course, we can also mention that Ginny has been refusing to perform her wifely duties for quite a while, and so she is in violation of her marriage bond, and that I hadn't bothered to call her on it, because she wasn't very good even when she was fulfilling her duties. I'm sure I can get statements from her prior lovers to attest to that.”

Astoria was getting excited and leaned forward in her chair, “That will raise the question of why, if she's such a dead arse, was Draco wasting his time with her, and I will be happy to point out that he was an absolutely dreadful lover, with less imagination than your average Dementor. And, as long as you live up to expectations, I will be delighted to allude to your superior bedroom skills in the appropriate places.”

He looked at her for a long moment, and started laughing, deep booming belly laughs of honest amusement that had her looking at him curiously until he got himself under control. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he said, “I think we have a plan, Mrs Malfoy, and I'll admit, I'm looking forward to seeing Draco become a laughing stock, and my dear ex-wife losing everything.”

Growing serious, he continued, “But, now we need to talk about my expectations if you are to fulfill the role of my Mistress. You will not be allowed any inhibitions, if I want to lick your pussy until you scream yourself raw from the pleasure, I'm going to do it! And I'm expecting you to suck me off on a regular basis, and when I get the urge, I'm going to put you over my knee, flip your skirt up, pull down your knickers and spank your arse until it's as red as a Weasley's hair, and then I'm going to stretch you out and stick my cock in your tight little hole while you bite on a pillow to keep from screaming! I may even bring a girl home some night, and you will be expected to show her just as much attention as you show me. Do you think you can live with that?”

She hadn't said anything while he was speaking, but she quickly started squirming in her seat, and a flush climbed from the front of her robes while her breathing started coming quicker and quicker before she managed to say, in a strained voice, “Lord Potter, if don't you get us out of here, I'm going to jump you right here and now, and that would ruin everything! I will give you my oath, I am more than willing to enthusiastically do all those things, and even more! In fact, if you just want a threesome with another girl, I know several who would jump at the idea, and can be guaranteed to be discreet. But we can talk about that later, lets get out of here before I lose what's left of my self control.” 

Two Hours Later  
Harry's Flat   
Hogsmeade

The trip to the Ministry went exactly as they expected, and they stopped at Gringotts to move their money around, and remove Ginny and Draco's access from their accounts before Harry sent Kingsley an owl that he had personal business to attend to and was taking the rest of the day off. With that done, Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, apparating them in front of a building in Hogsmeade. He didn't say a word, just took her hand and pulled her into the building and up a flight of steps, stopping at a plain wooden door.

The door had barely closed behind them when Harry had her pinned up against the door, kissing her fiercely, a wandless switching spell removing all their clothing and leaving it piled on the floor at their feet. Pulling her legs apart, he ran his hand over her pussy, finding it already wet, and plunged two fingers into her. She moaned in pleasure as he fingered her, her nails digging into his back. He pulled his fingers out, and, breaking the kiss, slid the fingers into her mouth, grinning as she licked her juices from his hand with obvious pleasure. Dropping his hands, he gripped her arse and lifted her up, so he was lined up with her entrance, and slid forward, burying himself inside her. 

Her eyes shot open as he entered her, and she breathed, “Merciful Merlin! I'm gonna love this!” That was the last coherent sound to come out of her mouth for quite a while, as she was busy enjoying the feeling of being filled for the first time in her nineteen years. She barely noticed when he pulled her away from the door and carried her to his bedroom, other than to realize her back was against something different. She wrapped her legs around him as he plunged into her, stretching her far beyond even her biggest toys, and she saw flashes of lightning behind her eyes when he brushed against her nub, making her moan happily against his mouth. He kept pounding into her as the pleasure continued to build, until the dam burst, and the climax that she had been holding back since the Leaky Cauldron finally overwhelmed her and she left her body far behind. Some unknown time later, she came back to herself, to the sound a woman's voice hoarsely encouraging her lover, and she realized with a start it was her own voice, and she opened up her eyes and saw her lover gazing down at her, amusement in his emerald eyes. 

“Welcome back, Astoria, enjoying yourself?” He asked with a grin. She just smiled at him, and started moving back against him, but her smile turned to a wince as she realized how sore she was down there.

“Very much, My Lord, but I think I need my pussy needs a break if I'm going to be able to walk when we finish. You're a lot bigger than anything I've had inside me, and it will take some getting used to.” 

She said, “Of course, I do have other holes you haven't tried yet...” 

She hadn't been lying when she told him she was quite happy to have him stretch her and take her arse, she'd enjoyed it a great deal when Pansy or Tracy had used their toys on her in the dorms, and was wanted to find out what the real thing felt like! From the expression on his face, she had a feeling that he was going to make her enjoy it.

The next thing she knew, he had pulled out and rolled her over onto her stomach, a pillow under her hips and his finger rubbing her ring, relaxing it before pushing inside. She felt something from where he was fingering her, and suddenly her ring stretched out, and she felt something warm and wet coating her there. She lifted her head to ask him what he was doing, and saw that there was a mirror directly in front of her, and she could see him kneeling behind her, a look of concentration on his face. When he saw her looking at him, he grinned and said, “It's a spell I found, stretches, lubricates and completely cleans you out back there, been using it for a while, works a treat!” 

She grinned, “Considerate as always, aren't you, My Lord? Now, I think I'm ready, so go ahead and shag my arse!”

“As you wish,” he grinned, and she felt the head press against her as he gripped her hips. She shut her eyes as he pushed into her, and bit her lip to keep from crying out, it felt even better than when Pansy or Tracy did her, he was so much firmer and warmer than their toys, and he must have done something else back there, because she was feeling sensations that she had never felt before, sending bursts of pleasure all through her body!

Harry grinned happily as Astoria took him all the way inside her arse without complaint, and really seemed to be enjoying herself. He was intrigued by her constant use of Lord Potter, and My Lord, though, wondering if it was just an affectation, or her way of showing submission to him? He certainly wasn't going to complain either way, but it did raise some interesting possibilities for the future. And he was really looking forward to seeing if she would really bring over a girl they could share. He'd had threesomes in the past, before he got married. 

He'd gotten a letter from Sirius after his will was read, with a letter of introduction to the Madame of a brothel in muggle London, but he didn't get the opportunity to visit until after Tom was dead. But once he had the chance, he was a frequent visitor, and he had discovered how damned much fun sex could be! That was partly why Ginny had been such a disappointment to him, he had no problem with her being inexperienced, and he was more than willing to teach her, but she refused to even consider the ideas. He had really started to hate Molly Weasley when Ginny would tell him that she had been taught 'proper witches' didn't do those things, and if he loved her, he wouldn't ask her to do them. 

Astoria's moans brought him back to what he was doing, and he decided to test his idea. Putting a bit of his magic in his voice, he said, “Astoria! Look at me!” She immediately lifted her head and locked her eyes on his in the mirror, and he said, “Finger yourself, I want to see how many times you can cum while I am taking your arse!” 

He heard her murmur, “Yes Lord” as she slid one arm under her body, and started rubbing herself. Pushing things a little further, “Do you like that, little girl, do you like it when your Master tells you what to do, while I'm shagging your naughty arse?”

He thought he may have pushed things a little too far when he saw her eyes shoot open in the mirror, but then he saw the happiness there, and she clearly said, “I love it, My Lord! Your cock feels so wonderful in my arse, and you can have me whenever you want! I'm yours, any time, any place, any where!” 

He chuckled, “You don't want to be my Mistress do you, little girl? You want to wear a concubine collar, to show the whole world who owns you, isn't that right?”

Harry watched in the mirror as she blushed bright red, and gasped as she climaxed, picturing herself in his collar. “We can talk about that in the morning, little girl, I want you clear headed, not out of your mind with lust. But now, enjoy the feelings I'm giving you, and know that you belong to me, and I will never let another man touch you!”

Astoria's mind was whirling, 'how had he read her so quickly? She'd never even told Pansy or Tracy about her fantasies, and they'd been having sex together for 3 years! She had originally planned on just shagging him once and rubbing Draco's nose in it, but the casual use of wandless magic, and the barely contained power in him had drawn her in, like a moth to a flame, and she knew that he could give her what she wanted so badly. She'd already cum more in the last hour or so than she had in the entire time she was with Draco, and she wasn't willing to give that up!

She felt him speed up his thrusts in her arse, and started rubbing herself furiously, wanting to cum at the same time as he flooded her rear, and it was a close thing, but she managed it, she's been having a series of mini-orgasms practically since he had pushed into her, and his commands just made it even better! She was reveling in the waves of pleasure crashing through her when she felt him pulse inside her and his seed splashed inside her. Astoria gave a little whine of displeasure when she felt him pull out, and roll over onto the bed next to her. He put his arm over her and held her close, stroking her body as she enjoyed the afterglow.

Sometime later, she heard him say, “We probably ought to get cleaned up and dressed and inform Draco and Ginny that they're being divorced. And, unfortunately, I have to inform her family of the reasons for it. Not something I'm really looking forward to, how about you?”

“As far as I'm concerned, he can read about it in the newspaper tomorrow for all I care.”

“Fair enough, but you might want to make sure all your belongings are out of the house first, it wouldn't surprise me if the ickle Ferret had a temper tantrum and tried to destroy your things.” He chuckled, “At least he won't threaten to go crying to Lucius anymore, since dear daddy got his last kiss from a Dementor.”

“Hmm, that's a good point. Do you mind if I call a couple of my elves here? They can bring my things to me with no problem.”

“Not at all, I'm going to go take a shower, and you can join me if you like when you finish.”

Later that night  
Harry's Flat

Astoria was laying in bed reading when she heard the floo activate, and she heard Harry moving around in the front room. Getting out of bed, she walked out, still naked and sat down on the couch, watching him. He smiled sadly at her, and poured her a glass of the same thing he had poured himself, of some dark liquid out of a crystal decanter. Handing her a glass, he paced around the room for a moment or two, before taking a sip and saying, “That was, to put it mildly, unpleasant. I told the whole family that I was divorcing Ginny, and why, but the refused to believe that it could possibly be Ginny's fault. Even when I showed them the pensieve memory of her and Draco shagging, they were still making excuses. Well, most of them were, Bill just looked disgusted, but Ron, hell, Ron was the worst of them! Hermione tried to keep him calm, but that didn't work, obviously.” 

He sat down next to her on the couch, and continued, “Things were said tonight that can't be unsaid, and I'm afraid that any relationship with the Weasley family has gone straight to hell. Especially after I tore into Molly about her prudish attitude about sex that she passed down to her daughter, and if I read the look on Hermione's face correctly, to her sons as well. That was enough to bring out Volcano Molly, and it just got uglier from there. And then the fun really started when Ginny showed up because she couldn't get past the wards at Potter Manor.”

He got quiet for a while, sipping his drink, and she didn't say anything, just snuggled up against him. He put his arm around her, and blinked in surprise when his hand landed on her bare breast. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, “Is that your normal at home wear? If so, I completely approve.” he finished with a grin. 

She smiled back at him, glad to see him cheering up, and said, “I did tell you, any time, any place, any where, did I not My Lord? I meant what I said, and if you were to offer me a concubine collar I would wear it gladly!”

“We can talk about that in the morning, Astoria, I'm not really clear headed enough for that conversation right now, and it's too important a decision to make when I'm not at my best. So let's talk about something more pleasant. You told me back in the Leaky that you knew a couple of girls who you guaranteed would be discrete if you brought them over. Tell me more,”

She took a sip, and said, “You know a couple of them, I'm sure. Pansy and Tracy were in your year at school, and I've heard both of them moaning your name when they were playing with themselves, or each other, and I've been with both of them, sometimes together, sometimes one at a time for the past three years. Hell, even Daphne has moaned your name a few times, but I was never with her, that would just be too weird for me. Although, if you wanted me to, I'd bring her over as well.”

He looked at her sharply, “You'd have sex with your sister if I wanted you to? Do you think she'd be willing as well?”

She laughed, “My Lord, Daphne is even more submissive than I am! She's been dating Blaise Zabini, but isn't very happy about it. In fact, she mentioned that she suspects Blaise is just using her as a cover while he spends his time with Ted Nott.”

He grimaced, “Not really a mental image I needed, thank you very much! And, I'll admit, the idea of watching you and Daphne together is quite interesting, but that's something for the future. We still need to get to know each other and get used to each other first. Any other girls in your background?”

She nodded and said, “I think you'll really like this one My Lord, I was only with her a few times before she graduated, but Cho Chang and I got really close, and I know she regrets how things ended between the two of you, and wants to make amends.”

He stiffened immediately on hearing about Cho, and he said, “I think I need to get in contact with Miss Chang, I got the feeling she was willing to pick things up when I saw her before the final battle, but Ginny was being bitchy and drove her away.”

Astoria smiled, and said, “I can tell you like the idea, My Lord, would you like me to take care of that for you?”

He nodded, and she slid off the couch, opening his legs and pulling his trousers open. He lifted his hips off the couch and slid his trousers and pants off, kicking them to the side and giving her more room to work. He knew he should probably feel guilty about having sex with Astoria so soon after his divorce, but after the way she betrayed him, he didn't feel any guilt at all. In fact, he was looking forward to having other women in his bed, and if he could hurt the Weasley's at the same time, it wouldn't bother him at all!

She was extremely good at sucking him, but he knew that from when she joined him in the shower earlier, and he leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of her warm, wet mouth surrounding him. He let his mind wander as he pictured Cho and Astoria kneeling naked before him, passing his cock between themselves, while they fingered each others pussies. He pictured Cho laying face down on his bed while Astoria knelt behind her, licking her pussy and arse, and getting the Chinese girl's rear prepared for him to take, and he grunted, feeling his balls tighten, and he gasped out, “Astoria!” before he let loose, and she started gulping, swallowing everything she could before pulling back, and letting the rest hit her on the face and her chest.

She sat back, gasping for air, and looked up at him, “Wow! What brought that on, My Lord?”

He grinned, “What did you expect, telling me that you and Cho were lovers? I couldn't help but picture the two of you together, and, well, you see what happened!”

“Should I write her? I've heard that she is not having a really good time right now, she's been looking for work, but isn't having any luck. She might be interested in an arrangement with you.”

He sat and thought for a couple of minutes, before shaking his head, “No, I think it might be better if I contact her first, I want to find out what her situation is, and why she's having problems getting work. Half the businesses in the Alley, and over half the Ministry departments are needing help, not to mention Gringotts offering loans to start new businesses, there's no reason that I can think of that she wouldn't be able to find a decent job.”

He looked up at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that it was nearly 8 o'clock, and, realizing he hadn't eaten since breakfast, said, “Are you hungry? I just realized how long it's been since I've eaten, and I don't think I should be drinking on an empty stomach.”

She laughed, “It has been kind of a busy day, hasn't it My Lord, and I could certainly do with something to eat.”

Calling Kreacher, Harry introduced Astoria to the old elf, and had him make dinner for the two of them before retiring for the evening. As they were eating, there was a scratching at the window and Harry saw Fleur's owl. Drawing his wand, he opened the window and the owl flew over to the table and perched on the back of a spare chair, holding it's leg out to be relieved of it's letter. He was glad that the envelope was a normal white, not the Howler Red he had been expecting. Scanning it for curses, it came up clean, and he took the envelope from the owl. 

Opening it cautiously, he relaxed slightly when he recognized Fleur's handwriting, and started reading. 

“Harry, I just wanted to let you know that, contrary to what you may think, there are some of us who are on your side in this situation, including William! Of course I am with you 100 percent, I never felt that Ginevra was right for you, and couldn't understand why you allowed yourself to marry her. She was far too much her mother's daughter. And you are well aware of my opinion of her! I can only say that it's a good thing that William did not share her antiquated views on proper behavior in the boudoir, but rather, he shares my view, that if it's proper, you are doing it wrong! 

Of course, now that you are no longer married to the harpy, I have to warn you, Gabrielle will be 17 in a little over a year, and has set her sights on at least bedding you, if not marrying you. She's been in love with you since she was a little girl, I'm sure you understand why.

Now, I'm going to turn this letter over to William, Hermione is at the door, and I need to find out what she wants.”

The handwriting changed, and the letter continued,

“Harry, I'm sorry you had to go through that shite tonight. Frankly, I think Ginny was being a stupid little girl, and based on what she had to say after you left, if she were my wife, I would have divorced her as soon as she started that 'proper witch' crap! But then, as you said, she spent way too much time with Mum, and, as much as I love her, I think you and I both can agree that my mother has some very strange ideas about how things should be, and isn't willing to accept that she might be wrong. That's one of the reasons I moved out as soon as I left school, she got wind of some of my 'adventures' at Hogwarts, and wasn't amused in the least. Fortunately, when I told Fleur about them, she enjoyed hearing about them quite a bit, and even helped me re-enact them a few times! 

What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that I still consider you a brother, and, even more, a friend, and the rest of my family can go suck off a Dementor if they don't like it! And I've already spoken to Charlie, and he is in complete agreement with me, so you don't have to worry about Norbert showing up and eating you. (That was a joke, by the way)

Okay, Fleur is standing here, holding out her hand for the quill, so I'm going to end now.” 

Fleur's handwriting took over again,

“Harry, you can add Hermione to those of us who are on your side in this situation, she showed up a few minutes ago, furious with Ronald and the rest of the family, and will be staying with us for a few days, until she can contact her parents in Australia. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the same option of divorcing him that you do, thanks to the laws that have been passed recently. She did say that she will never share a bed with Ronald again, and swore to hex his bits off if he tried to come near her! Personally, I hope he does try something, because I think that pig would be much more tolerable as a eunuch!

If you want to stop by tomorrow, we will all be happy to see you, and we can talk things out as adults should. Hermione really wants to see you, she just said that Ron has been stopping her getting into contact with you because of the damned marriage contract. We don't have to worry about that, he and the rest of the family have been removed from the wards here, so they won't be able to disturb us.

Hope to see you tomorrow

Love

Fleur”

Harry sat back, a smile on his face, before handing the letter to Astoria to read. He wiped his face with a napkin and summoned a piece of parchment and his writing gear.

“Fleur, Bill and Hermione;

I can't tell you how happy I was to receive your note, and I will be over tomorrow around 11am? If that's not convenient, please let me know. I'll admit, I wasn't prepared to lose my friendship with Hermione, she is, and has been, far too important to me, and has been since we were eleven years old and I saved her life in a girls bathroom! I'm not too concerned about Ron, he's shown himself to be less than a good friend several times over the years, and he's no longer worth the time I've spent keeping the friendship going. And, Hermione, if you are truly serious about being free and clear of Ron, I may have a solution to your situation. It's not something I'm willing to put in this note, but we can discuss it tomorrow.

Fleur, Bill, thank you for your support, and know that House Potter, such as it at the moment, considers both of you friends, and if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know.

Til Tomorrow

Harry”

Astoria had been reading over his shoulder and said, “Are you planning on using the Life Debt that Hermione owes you?”

“If she's willing, then yes I am, and, truthfully, I'm fairly certain she'll jump at the idea, and then jump me!”

“It sounds like you have intimate knowledge of her, My Lord, do you have stories you'd like to tell?” she asked with a grin.”

He grinned back, “You could say that, she and I took each others' virginities during our time away during the war. In fact, other than my first threesome, she was all my firsts, the first girl I had sex with, my first blow-job, the first girl I buggered, and the first pussy I ever licked. She had even mentioned a possible threesome, but then the prat came back and things got real ugly, what with being captured by the Trappers, and then we just didn't have time to pick things up again.”

She hesitated for a second, before saying, “Excuse me asking, My Lord, but why didn't you marry her, instead of the dead fish? It sounds like the two of you were far more compatible than either of you are with the people you ended up marrying.”

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, before saying, “That's a complicated question, but I think I got caught up in Molly and Ginny's expectations, Molly had this really twisted idea for 'One Big Happy Weasley Family' where I would marry Ginny, Hermione would marry Ron, and we'd all live happily ever after under the direction of the world according to Molly. And both Hermione and I were just to worn out from the last seven years to even try to fight it, so we just went along.”

Harry continued talking, and she could tell he wasn't talking to her, just thinking out loud. “The more I think about it, something really doesn't seem right about the way both of us rushed into marriage. For Merlin's sake, I wasn't even 18 when I got married, and I wanted a family eventually, but I had planned on taking some time off and just enjoying myself! But other than a few months right after the war, when they were all still dealing with Fred's death, and Hermione's trip to Australia to get her parents, we seem to have been under their thumb ever since!”

“It can't be potions,” he mused, “I've been checking everything I didn't prepare myself, ever since that love potion mess Sixth year. Compulsion charms? That's a possibility.” Turning to Astoria he said, “Can you check for any charms on me? There were plenty of times to place charms on me, and I didn't think to check.”

She nodded and hurried from the room, grabbing her wand. Returning to the kitchen, she scanned him, and with a frown, scanned him again. Shaking her head, she said, “I'm sorry, My Lord, but there are several different charms on you, but I don't recognize them. The only thing I can tell is, they are old, they've been there for a few years at least, and whoever put them on you was extremely powerful. I'd suggest asking Bill to scan you tomorrow, since he is a trained curse breaker, maybe he can tell you more.”

“Good idea, thank you!” Taking the letter back, he added a few more lines,

“Bill:

Can you check Hermione for any charms? I was just thinking about how out of character Hermione and I both were acting right after the war, and I had myself scanned. There are several charms on me that we can't identify, other than they are a few years old, and were put on by a powerful wizard. I don't know for certain who put them on me, but my prime suspect is Dumbledore, for reasons that I will explain to you tomorrow if you want. I think we will have a lot to talk about tomorrow, and if you don't mind, there is somebody I want to bring with me. She will be swearing an oath of loyalty so she won't be giving away our secrets.”

Tying the letter to the owl's leg, he watched it fly away before he looked at her and said, “Do you have clothing that will pass in the muggle world?” 

She looked at him curiously, but nodded and said, “I have a few things that I've worn out before, they should work.”

“Good, go get dressed, we are going to a place I know in London to do some shopping.” He waited for a few seconds, and said, “I've decided that your throat would look much nicer with a collar!” He smirked as her eyes widened in shock before she shut them and leaned back in her chair, her nipples hard enough to cut glass. He let her ride out her climax before reaching out to pinch her nipple to get her attention, and sending her back to her room. As she got up from her now damp chair, he smacked her on the arse and said, “Leave the bra and knickers behind, you won't need them where we are going.”

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes his new pet shopping, and learns a few things about himself.

Story TITLE: Harry Potter's Golden Rule  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Post War, a cynical Harry decides to take what he is being offered.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Starts Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Astoria, becomes Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <8,502>  
SPOILERS: Canon Through Deathly Hallows, except for the Epilogue  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There will be Weasley (Except Bill and Charlie) bashing in the story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: This is going to be a bit different from my other stories, to start with, Harry is a good bit more cynical than he usually is, and, to be blunt, more than a trifle misogynistic, at least at the beginning of the story. Also, this story starts post war, and starts with the canon pairings, and that includes Ron/Hermione. I know that is a deal breaker for a lot of readers, and I'm sorry, but the story I'm telling requires it.   
Casting Note: Astoria is played by Jenna-Louise Coleman

Thirty Minutes Later

The two of them walked out the door of the Leaky Cauldron, all signs of the floo vanished from their clothing. Harry put his arm around Astoria, guiding her down the block to the cab stand, and took the first one available. Guiding her into the cab, he gave the driver the address, and, when the driver grinned at him and shot his eyes to Astoria, Harry just grinned back and nodded. The cabbie whistled and murmured, “Lucky bastard,” before putting the old car in gear and driving out.

While they were driving, Harry pulled Astoria closer to him, and said, 

“You might as well get comfortable, we've got a good long ride ahead of us.”

She sat back in the seat, and looked around curiously, she'd obviously never been in a cab before, but she was concealing her nervousness quite well. She jerked in her seat when he softly said, “When I said get comfortable, that's not what I meant.” 

Astoria looked at him in confusion, until he shook his head and said, “It's warm enough in here, you don't need to be so covered up.” She shot her eyes to the driver, who was glancing in the mirror at them, and he sighed, “Astoria, I told you that no other man would ever touch you, I said nothing about them seeing you. When I want to show you off, I expect you to happily allow yourself to be displayed. Now, are you going to display yourself or am I going to send you back to your parents house?”

She shivered at the tone of his voice, and the fire flashing in his eyes, and she quickly removed her outer jacket and gloves, leaving her in a tight t-shirt, that clearly showed her nipples straining against the cloth, and her skirt, which rested several inches above her knees. With a glance at him, and his answering nod, she pulled the t-shirt out of the waistband of her skirt, and pulled it over her head. 

Harry smothered a laugh as the driver's eyes widened when he saw her firm c-cup breasts exposed to view, and he had to pull his eyes back to the road to avoid a truck in the next lane. He was extremely pleased by how well Astoria was adjusting to him, although he did wonder where this dominant streak was coming from? He watched as she reached for the button on her skirt, but he touched her hand and shook his head, “That's enough Astoria, I don't want him to have an accident,” he said softly, but then he grinned, “But I am very pleased with you, and think you will be a wonderful concubine.”

She looked at him curiously and he said, “I know that I said we needed to be clear headed for that conversation, and we will be rested for any conversation that involves contracts and the concubine bond, but there is nothing stopping me from presenting you with a collar around your lovely throat, is there?” 

He watched as her eyes widened in realization and then went smoky before they closed and she burrowed into him, shaking and whining into his jacket. It took him a couple of seconds to realize she wasn't whining, but was muffling her cries of pleasure as another orgasm washed through her. He lifted her face up to him and leaned in to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him feverishly before they broke apart. He shook his head at the devotion in her eyes, and thought, 'There's something really weird going on here! We hadn't exchanged two words before this afternoon, and now she's practically begging to be my slave! What the bloody hell is happening? Is this part of the charms that she found on me? Damn, I really need to talk to Bill about this.' 

Astoria was already extremely sensitive to her Lord's moods, which pleased her, because it meant that her magic was flourishing in the new bond, and she could tell, even though the afterglow of yet another burst of pleasure, that something was bothering him, and she suspected that she knew what it was. She looked over at the driver's mirror, and saw him looking back at her, and she felt a little shiver of pleasure at the lust she saw in his eyes. 'He's paying way too much attention for a normal conversation, but, perhaps....'

Turning thought into action, she shifted in her seat, and moved around so she was straddling his lap, her bare pussy rubbing against his rapidly hardening cock, and she put her arms around his back and leaned in, speaking softly. “My Lord, can you put up a privacy spell, so he can't hear us? I can tell something is bothering you, and I think I know what it is, but I don't want to talk about it where somebody else can hear.” He didn't say anything, but gestured with his free hand, and she felt the magic surrounding them. 

When she was certain they couldn't be overheard, she asked, “Is this the first time you've had sex since your magical maturity My Lord?” 

He looked at her quizzically, but nodded, “Yes, I hit my maturity not long before Christmas, why?”

She said, “Did you ever get the lecture about Jeremy's Law of Magical Inequity, and, specifically, the Second Corollary?” 

He shook his head, and she swore under her breath, “That's what I thought, and Dumbledore has a lot to answer for! Okay, do you know what your MMI score is?” 

Harry thought for minute before remembering, “At the end of my third year, it was around 630, don't know what it is now, though. I haven't had time to have it checked, why?”

Her eyes widened, and she breathed, “Oh, Morganna's bleeding cunt! No wonder!” Looking him directly in the eyes, she said, “That explains it, and Jeremy's Law is definitely going to be an issue. Anyway, the Second Corollary to the Law explains that magic is basically divided into two sides, a dominant one as well as a submissive. In a relationship between two magical people, the stronger of the two will automatically be dominant over the other. Now, if the difference isn't that great, it's not as defined as it is when there is a large difference. For example, if the difference between the two of us were around 20 points or so on the MMI, all it would mean is that I would follow your lead in most items, and would really enjoy you telling me what to do in the bedroom. But, I hit my maturity around the same time you did, and my mature MMI is just over 200, yours is probably close to 1400 by now, just based on the things I've seen you do. What this means is, your magic is actually bringing our your dominant traits, and my magic is enhancing my submissive traits, which I told you I already had even before we met, and I have to say, I'm enjoying the hell out of this side of you! I've cum more in the last several hours than I had in the last year!”

He leaned his head back against the seat, and let out a long breath, before he smiled at her, obviously relieved, “Okay, so this is actually natural? It's not the result of some mind altering curse or charm put on me then?”

“No, My Lord, it's actually perfectly natural. Granted, this kind of disparity is rather uncommon, but not unknown at all. In fact, there have been multiple books written about it, and I think that one of them was actually written by an ancestor of yours back about eight or nine hundred years ago, named Jeremy Potter, and yes, he is the one who first documented Jeremy's Law.”

“Interesting, both the situation and that someone in my family discovered it. I'm going to have to hunt up those books when I get a chance.” He grinned then, and his voice changed, “But that can wait, if I'm reading the landmarks right, we've got about 20 minutes before we get to our destination, and if you can make me cum before we get there, you can put your shirt back on, otherwise, you'll just have your coat covering you, and will be leaving it open so anybody can see you if you aren't very careful.” In a playful tone, he said, “Think you are up the challenge?”

She laughed happily, “Of course, My Lord!” and raised herself up off his lap just enough to open his trousers and pull down his zipper. Freeing his cock from it's cloth prison, she gripped it tightly and lowered his soaking pussy on it, taking him fully inside her before she started to move.

Twenty Eight Minutes Later

The two of them were laughing as they got out of the cab, and Harry paid the driver. Astoria had her t-shirt in her hand, having lost the bet, the cab had been parked in front of the shop for almost five minutes before Harry finally came, exploding inside her, which made her climax again, for the third time since he entered her. When she was able to catch her breath, she kissed him and said, “Have to say, My Lord, I'm loving this kinky side of you, and in case you were wondering, I couldn't be happier being with you.”

He chuckled, “I'm not going to lie, I'm enjoying it as well, although I'm going to surprise the hell out of some people who are used to the way I used to be, and that's going to be fun as well.”

Turning back to the driver, he said, “We're going to be about 20 or 30 minutes, are you willing to wait, or do you have a card so we can call you?”

“I'm perfectly willing to wait, Lord Potter, considering what you did for my son.” Harry looked at him sharply, and the man continued, “I recognized you from pictures my son Dean brought back from school, and he told me how you had saved his life during the final battle. And don't worry, I won't tell him what went on in the back seat, although it wasn't the first time it's happened. He and his girl Lavender have a very similar relationship to what the two of you have, and they are both as happy as I've ever seen them.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Dean and Lavender? Interesting, I had no idea they had gotten together. I'm glad they're doing well, I'll have to drop them a line in the next few days to catch up.”

Turning to Astoria, he pulled the edges of her jacket closer together, and tied the belt around her waist, holding the jacket mostly closed, but still open enough to show flashes of skin when she moved. Walking toward the tinted glass door into the store, he felt Astoria fall into step just behind him and smiled at how quickly she fell into her role. He was glad she had been aware enough to figure out what was bothering him, and to explain things to him. He could handle this latest bit of strangeness in his life, since it was a natural part of being a wizard, and honestly, he was enjoying himself for a change!

Opening the door, he held it long enough to let her enter, and she smiled at the warmth of the entryway. Walking through the inner door, he smirked as her eyes widened at the display. He sincerely doubted that she had ever been in place like 'The Doe' before, and he knew it could be overwhelming. He remembered his first time in here, and, even though he'd grown up in the non-magical world, was still amazed at everything he saw. He hadn't been here since before his marriage to Ginny, and was surprised that they had redecorated over the past year or so. The aisles were a lot wider, and the had added a huge section of DVDs against the back wall, but that wasn't what he was after tonight.

Looking over at Astoria, who's eyes were so wide he halfway expected them to pop out of her head, he took her hand and said, “Come along, Pet, we can browse later, but I promised you something first, did I not?”

She blinked and nodded, smiling at him, “Yes Master, you did, but I had never seen anything like this in my life. How did you find this place?”

He grinned, “To tell the truth, I didn't know it existed until a couple of years ago, either. I'll tell you about it later, but we have some shopping to do.”

“Harry?” 

Harry turned in surprise, cursing himself that somebody got so close without him being aware of it. His frown turned to a grin when he recognized the girl who had walked up to him, “Hey Katie, I didn't know you were working here.”

The honey blonde grinned, “Hey yourself, stranger, yeah, I've been here about 3 months, it's a lot of fun, and I get a commission, so make sure you buy a lot, you hear me?” She laughed as she added that last comment, and Harry joined her, enjoying the teasing that he knew so well from their days on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. 

“No worries there, Katie, although maybe you can help us, I've decided that this lovely girl would look even better with a collar around her throat, and brought her here to find one we like. Do you have any suggestions?”

Katie blinked in surprise at the nonchalant way he said that, and said, “Okay, who are you and what have you done with Harry? And does your wife know that you are collar shopping?” She deliberately kept her tone light, but Harry could see the suspicion in her eyes.

Looking around to see if anybody was in earshot, he said, “First off, Katie, if you pick up tomorrow's Prophet, you will find that Ginny is my ex-wife. I caught her in a private room at the Leaky having sex with the ferret. Astoria and I each divorced our spouses this afternoon. As for my lack of embarrassment? Chalk it up to yet another thing I didn't know about the Magical World. Did you get a lecture about Jeremy's Law while you were in school?”

“Sure, at the end of 6th year, Poppy pulled all the girls aside and told us about it. I think Flitwick talked to the guys, but I'm not sure.” Her eyes widened, “The Second Corollary?” 

He nodded, and said, “I don't even know what my MMI is, but at the end of third year it was around 630, and I've had my maturity since then.”

“And Ginny let you get away? That stupid twat! So what if she has to share, the sex would be worth it!” Katie shook her head, “I always knew that there was something wrong with that girl, she never once joined the rest of us in our after game cool down sessions, and acted disgusted at the very idea.”

Turning to Astoria, he said, “I can tell there's a lot you haven't told me yet, but what does she mean about sharing?” Astoria started to answer, and he said, “Wait a minute, I'm forgetting my manners, sorry about that.”

“Katie, I'd like to introduce you to Astoria Greengrass, who is my officially registered Mistress.”

Astoria smiled at the other girl, and Katie smiled back, and Harry said, “I don't know if you remember her from the Quidditch team, since she graduated when you were a 2nd year I think, but this is Katie Bell, one of the best Chasers Gryffindor ever had, and a very good friend of mine.”

“Third year actually, Master, and I recognized her, I saw her play in quite a few games. And it's good to meet you, Katie, but I think you may have opened a large can of worms that I hadn't had time to tell Master about yet. He hadn't even heard of Jeremy's Law until about an hour ago, and I just explained about the two sides to magic. I hadn't had the chance to sit down and go over the rest of it with him.”

Katie grinned, “Only you, Harry, only you. But this isn't the place to have this conversation. We've got a lounge where we can talk privately. Give me a minute, k?” Turning back to the counter, she paged another employee to the front and turned the counter over to them before coming back to where he and Astoria were waiting.

“Okay, that's taken care of. Follow me,” And Katie headed toward a door in the back corner of the room, and they were soon sitting around a circular table, cups of tea in front of them.”

Harry looked at the two of them and said, “Okay, we are in private now, would one of you please explain what you were talking about?”

Katie took a sip of her tea and said, “Well, since I'm the one who brought it up, I'm just going to lay it out for you. I really hope you don't have any plans of being monogamous, Harry.”

When his only response was a raised eyebrow, she nodded, “Good, because you're going to need quite a few women on a regular basis to keep from overwhelming Astoria. The main point of Jeremy's Law is that, in a relationship where one of the partners is significantly more powerful than the other, the weaker partner's magic will change them to be the ideal partner for the stronger person. Basically changing their personality to be what their stronger partner would want. The only known way to avoid that is to have additional regular partners so that their magical strength combines until they are close to your equal, which minimizes or eliminates the changes entirely. Granted, you've still got the dominance/submission aspect to deal with, but most people seem to enjoy that side of things, so it's not a big issue.”

Harry grimaced, and said softly, “Yet another reason to want to kill that meddling old man! If he weren't already dead I would kill him myself for all the things he's kept from me! What the hell do I know about living with multiple women? I lived with Ginny for a while, and that obviously didn't work out too well, and now I have to find Merlin knows how many other women that I'm compatible with? Shite!”

Astoria spoke up, “I know it's a shock, Master, and that's why I didn't go into details in the cab, I was going to wait until tomorrow morning when you had a chance to get some sleep. It's not something that has to be taken care of tonight, so you can relax. Even as powerful as you are, it would still take at least a week or more of us doing little more than shagging for the changes to start affecting me negatively. I told you earlier that I was already submissive, so all your magic did was bring that out more, to our mutual enjoyment. I'm still me, the same person who woke up this morning knowing that her life would change that day.”

Katie added, “She's right, Harry, even in the most extreme circumstances it still takes time for the imbalance to really affect things. And, let's face it, you won't have any problems finding willing partners, being who you are, hell, if Lee and I weren't so good together I'd be tempted to sign up!” She paused, thinking, “Although, I do know that Angelina is kind of at loose ends, ever since Fred..., well, anyway, and I know that she was interested in you at one point, and certainly could use your help.”

“Ang is in trouble? What's going on Katie?” Harry demanded, leaning forward suddenly.

“Easy Harry, she's not in trouble, but, she's not having the easiest time of it either, since she's a muggleborn like me, she's having a really hard time finding work now that her sponsor is gone. If she were to get with you, she would be considered sponsored by the Potter family, and it would be a lot easier for her to find a job.”

“That crap is still going on? After everything we fought and died for? What the bloody buggering hell is wrong with these people? Are they begging for another Dark Lord?”

“Actually, Master, a lot of it can be laid down at the ferret and his block of votes in the Wizengamot, they are determined to keep as much power in the hands of the pure bloods as they can, and, even with Lucius dead, the Malfoy name still has influence in certain circles. And, unfortunately, those circles have quite a few votes between them.”

Harry shook his head in disgust, “It never ends, does it? Alright, there's really not much I can do about the Wizengamot tonight, but that's something that I need to challenge. I think it's time I retire from the Aurors and start paying attention to what is going on in the Ministry, I'll be damned if Cedric and all the others died just so the same garbage can keep right on going.” Finishing his cup of tea, he stood up and said, “Anyway, we've taken up enough of your time, and we still have a great deal of shopping to do, so, if you can assist my girl in getting what she desires, I'm going to step outside for a minute to let the driver know we are going to be a while longer.”

“Sure Harry, do you have any special requests?”

He pauses, thinking, before he grins, and the look in his eyes makes Astoria shiver in anticipation, “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I want several different sets of lingerie, as well as stockings and garter belts. Make most of the knickers crotchless, and I'm also going to want several different sets of restraints, plus anything else you think I might enjoy. Just try to keep it under 5,000 pounds, okay?”

* * *  
Astoria's eyes widened as she listened to her Master, and she felt her nipples pressing against the cloth of her coat as she pictured herself wearing the types of things he was describing. She knew what stockings and garter belts were, of course, but the idea of crotchless knickers was fascinating to her. Knowing that she could be dressed in the height of fashion, and all her Master would have to do is lift up her dress and plunge right into her, no matter where they were, had her wanting to finger herself right there! Fortunately, she managed to restrain herself long enough to climb to her feet and start moving around again. 

Following Katie into another section of the store, she obediently climbed up onto a little platform, only pausing when Katie told her to strip down to her skin. She looked at the older girl curiously, and Katie just said, “I've got to get your measurements so everything fits properly. This isn't Madame Malkin's, where they use magic for everything. Now, hurry up, we don't want to keep your Master waiting, do we?” 

Blushing, she untied the belt around her coat and slipped it off, leaving her topless in front of the other girl, and then unhooked her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. She forced down her blush, knowing that Master liked the way she looked, and she stood proudly, her back straight and her breasts standing firm on her chest. She felt a burst of pride when Katie looked her over and licked her lips, saying, “Lee had better appreciate what I'm giving up for him!”

Soon enough, Katie had all her measurements written down on a sheet of paper, and said, “Just wait in here, I'll bring some things in for you to try on.”

She soon lost track of time as Katie kept coming in and out of the changing area, bringing her different things to try on, and keeping some of them, and taking others back. As she was trying on the different items, Katie was questioning her about how she had gotten together with Harry, and Astoria had to laugh. 

“All I can say is, it wasn't how I planned on things going, that's for sure! I was just looking for a quick revenge shag, but he and I started talking when we were making plans for ruining the Weasel and the Ferret, and he mentioned registering me as his official Mistress, just to rub Draco's nose in it, which I didn't have any problems with. He started talking about what he would expect from me if I was to really be his mistress, and my knickers were soaked within minutes! I thought he was intense at school, but those eyes!” Katie laughed in agreement, and waved for her to continue, “Anyway, I somehow managed to keep my clothes on until we got the divorces finalized and me registered at the Ministry, but it was a near thing! Things got crazy when we got back to his place after leaving the Ministry and started shagging. He got me so turned on that I about lost my mind when he finally plunged into me, and my submissive side really took over, I can't tell you how many times he made me cum before he rolled me over and took my arse! By that point, any idea of it just being a one time thing had gone out the window, of course.”

Katie was flushed bright red, and Astoria could see just how turned on the girl was, hell, she was getting randy again, just talking about it. The older girl took a deep breath and released it, before smiling weakly at her, saying, 

“You are really testing my willpower, you know that don't you? I had a major crush on Harry when we were in school, but he never seemed to pick up on any of my hints, so I just let it fade away. Do you know how many nights I fingered myself thinking about him? I don't either, I lost count midway through my 5th year!”

She had been so caught up in Katie's rant that she didn't even notice her Master standing in the doorway until he spoke. 

“That's actually something else you can blame Dumbledore for, Katie, because if I'd had any idea, I would have loved to take you up on it. Unfortunately, that goat buggering bastard had suppressed my libido, and the block didn't actually fade until he'd been dead for several months.” He chuckled, “Of course, Hermione certainly wasn't complaining when the block faded, and neither was I, at the time.”

Katie laughed, “You and Hermione? Damn, Ang and Alicia are going to owe me a lot of money!”

“Why would they owe you...? Oh, don't tell me! You were in on the betting as to when Hermione and I would get together? Well, I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be able to collect on that bet, in fact, I want a witches oath that you won't disclose that information right now, or I will Obliviate you! Hermione has enough problems already, being married to Ron, and I won't risk her having more problems with that family because she and I were lovers before we married.”

Katie looked at him in shock, “Damn! Where did that come from Harry? You were never that forceful before.”

“I'll tell you after I get your oath, Katie,” He said calmly, his wand in his hand.

Quickly giving her oath, Katie put her wand back in her arm holster, and Harry relaxed, saying, “It's really nothing new, Katie, I'm always that forceful when something threatens somebody I love. You just hadn't seen it before. Of course, if we had gotten together in school you probably would have seen it more often, because of the disparity in our magical cores.” 

As he talked, Astoria noticed that he seemed to start radiating magic, and she could almost feel Katie getting aroused. The other girls nipples were pressing against her blouse and she was rubbing her thighs together as her hands clenched and unclenched against her jeans. She wondered if she was going to see Katie lose the last of her self control and jump him right there? She wasn't sure if she wanted her to or not, because, while the other girl was very attractive, and Astoria would enjoy having her in bed, she really didn't want to have to share Master just yet.

* * *

Katie was having a hard time keeping control of herself, her entire being was screaming at her that this was the man who could satisfy her completely, and to strip down and offer herself to him. It was only by thinking of Lee, and how wonderful he made her feel, both in bed and out of it that she was able to force herself to stay still long enough to calm down. 

Looking directly at Harry, she said, “Okay, I get your point, but, would you please reign it in? I'm only human and you were really making me question my commitment to Lee, and that's not something I'm willing to throw away on the spur of the moment fling.”

Harry smiled sheepishly at her and pulled his magic back in, “Sorry about that, I kind of got lost in the moment there. But I have to say, your control impressed me, and Lee must be one hell of a guy to be able to make you that happy.” Switching gears he continued, “Now, I was watching most of what you picked out for my lovely here, and I agree with your choices, but we still have a few more things to pick up.”

Walking over to the pile of undergarments, he picked up a white set and pulled the price tags off and handed the stockings, garter, knickers and half cup bra to Astoria, as well as her t-shirt, telling her to wear these out of the store, and handed the rest of the clothes to her. “Can you take these up to the counter? We'll be out in a few minutes, I have a feeling that my lovely girl wants to thank me for her new outfits.”

Forcing a grin, Katie said, “Be sure to cast the silencing charms, I don't want to have to listen to the two of you when Lee's not here.” 

She heard Harry laugh as she walked out through the curtain, but then it went quiet as the silencing spells went up. Stepping back into the lounge, she went to her purse and pulled out a communication mirror and tapped it. Saying Lee's name, the mirror went smoky for a second before her lover's face showed in the mirror.

Not wasting any time, she said, “I just wanted to let you know, that you better mix up a stamina potion before I get home, because I'm going to want you to shag me through the mattress as soon as I get in the door! I am randier than I have been in my life, and it's taking all of my self control not to go back in the changing room and jump the two of them!”

Lee's face split into a lecherous grin, and he said, “Well, it's a good thing that I already have the ingredients, but it sounds like you have a story to tell me, so, what's got you so hot and bothered?”

She quickly explained what had been happening for the past hour or so, and Lee listened in fascination, before he said, “You know, I've still got some of that improved polyjuice, so, if you can get Harry to give you some of his hair, I don't mind a bit of role playing.”

She gave him a quick grin, and said, “That's one of the things I love about you, Lee, you know me so well, and, as a reward for being such a thoughtful boyfriend, whether I get the hair or not, tonight is going to be 'no holes barred' so I hope that the stamina and the polyjuice don't have a problem interacting!”

Lee laughed, “No, the twins tried the combination out while we were in school, they work fine together.”

Her grin dropped as she thought about the Weasley Twins, and how George still hasn't seemed to recover from Fred's death in the final battle, and she wondered if he ever would? Alicia had told her that George barely seemed to have interest in anything, including the shop. 

She noticed that Lee had gone quiet at the same time and she said, “I miss him too, Lee. But we can't do anything about it now, the best we can do is go on with our lives, and try to grab as much laughter as we possibly can.”

Her boyfriend nodded, a slight smile on his face, “That's the truth! Now, you go back and see if Harry will let you have some of his hair, I've got a potion to work on.”

Laughing, she wiped her hand across the mirror and the glass went dark again.

* * *

 

Shell Cottage  
Same Time

Hermione sat on the couch, tears streaming down her face as the last of the compulsion charms were broken. Bill was standing in front of her, the signs of exhaustion clear on his face as he lowered his wand. Fleur was standing next to him, and he let her help him to a chair and sat down heavily, reaching for a drink of water. 

Fleur had moved to the couch and put her arms around Hermione, who wrapped her arms around the older woman and let loose the sobs she had been holding in. Fleur stroked her hair and rubbed the anguished girl's back, murmuring words of comfort while looking in confusion at Bill, who was equally confused. 

Several minutes later, the sobs died down, and Hermione released her grip on Fleur and sat up slowly. Conjuring some tissues, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose, before banishing them. Giving Fleur a watery smile, she whispered, “Thank you, I needed that.”

Turning to Bill, Hermione said, “Do you know any curses that can affect somebody who is already dead, Bill? Because if you do, I want to find a way to have Albus Dumbledore continuously arse raped by giants for the next 2 eons! That monster has destroyed my life, Luna's life, Cho's life and not to mention what he did to Harry!”

Seeing their looks of concern, she said, “In addition to the compulsion charms that demanded I be loyal to him, he also made me get closer to your brother, Bill. Not because he had any particular fondness for Ron, but because he was available! The bastard didn't care who I was with, as long as it wasn't Harry, because the Hero of the Wizarding World couldn't possibly be involved with a Mud blood! I had found proof during our Sixth Year that he was using spells to cause problems between Harry and I, as well as Luna and Cho, because Harry was interested in all three of us. He had sworn an oath to Molly that he would make sure that Harry and Ginny got together. 

“I'm not going to go into the details of how I found everything out, but Dumbledore discovered that I was looking into his actions, and had an elf pop me into his office. He actually had the nerve to congratulate me on my discovery, but started talking about how hard it had been, to ensure that Harry followed the path he had chosen for him, how rebellious the boy was, even long after he should have been beaten down by his relatives. He said that he had already obliviated Harry and I, as well as the other girls so many times he had gotten bored with it! It was obvious that the old man had completely lost the plot, and I dropped my wand into my hand so I could stun him and get out of there, but he petrified me and started casting compulsion spells on me. He must have made a mistake when he obliviated me, though, because when the other spells faded, my memories came back at the same time.”

Hermione had calmed down as she spoke, while Bill and Fleur sat there, stunned, staring at her. She said, “I think we need to have Cho and Luna here tomorrow for the meeting, because one of the other things I remember, is that the three of us had agreed that we all loved Harry, and were at least attracted to each other, and were willing to try sharing him.” She laughed bitterly, “Harry and I thought we had given each other our virginities while we were in that tent, but we hadn't, it actually happened in Hogwarts early in Sixth Year, and that meddling old pedophile took that memory from us as well!”

Bill finally found his voice, and he said, “Merlin, Hermione! No wonder you want to curse him! Shite, after hearing that, I want to curse him as well, and I promise you I will search and try to find something that will work on the dead. I think you're right about getting Luna and this Cho girl here, but we should see if they can get here earlier than 11 o'clock. If they are under the same sort of spells you had, I'm going to need to rest before Harry gets here.”

Hermione nodded, “That makes sense, can I borrow your owl? I need to send a couple of letters out.”

Cho and Luna;

Can you meet with me tomorrow morning about 8:30? I found evidence that our memories have been tampered with, as well as Harry's. Since this obviously affects all four of us, Harry will be meeting me later tomorrow, but I'd like to see if we can get your memories returned before he gets here, because the three of us need to talk about something extremely important. If you can meet me, just write the time on the bottom of this letter and where to pick you up, okay? 

Hermione 

Making a copy of the letter, and adding the response charm to the bottom of each copy, she tied both to the leg of the waiting owl and watched as it flew out of the window. Sitting back with a sigh, she said, “Well, that's done, I just hope their charms won't be as difficult to remove as mine were, Bill.”

The redhead waved it off, “Don't worry about it, nothing a good nights sleep won't cure.” Fleur followed her husband out of the room, leaving Hermione to stretch out on the couch and pull the comforter around her. Taking the vial of Dreamless Sleep potion Fleur had left her, she was soon snoring softly.

The Rookery  
A little later

The tapping on her window was what drew Luna from her nightmares, constantly repeated scenes of Professor Dumbledore pointing his wooden wand at her, and then the flashes of Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eater leaning over her during those horrible months she was their prisoner. The insistent tapping on the glass woke her with a start, and, glancing around anxiously, she breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar surroundings before turning to the rapping on the glass. Sliding out of the bed, she recognized Hermione's owl and opened the window to take the letter. Waving absently to the perch in the corner where a dish of water and owl treats waited, Luna turned the lights on in her room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She read the short note quickly, and then started again, her eyes widening and filling with tears as the multiple memory charms she had suffered dropped away. Quickly scrawling “8 o'clock, The Rookery” at the bottom of the letter, she dropped back onto her bed, her fists clenching against the covers as she was overwhelmed by the different memories flooding her mind. The sweet kisses with Harry after the DA meetings, the conversations with Hermione and Cho during her Fifth Year, before Dumbledore was killed and Snape took over, the plans she and Cho had to go with Harry and Hermione when they left the school, but being hit by the spells again at Dumbledore's funeral and forgetting all their plans. 

The tears ended eventually, to be replaced by a cold fury as she remembered the horrors she experienced at Malfoy Manor before she was rescued, and the shiver she still got when she saw Draco Malfoy walking around free. She could understand Narcissa being free, especially after Lucius was executed, but not the son, he was just as bad as his father, but nowhere near as competent at exercising his power. Just because he didn't have the courage to kill Dumbledore didn't mean he shouldn't spend the rest of his life in Azkaban! And isn't it funny how nobody ever mentions Madame Rosemerta anymore? The poor woman is still in Saint Mungos after being kept under the Imperious for so long, but Draco Malfoy is still throwing his money around. Well no more! She would meet with Hermione and Cho in the morning, and then see if they are feeling the same way she is about the way things are going? If they are, and especially if Harry agrees with them, Draco and his ilk are going to find out just what Hell is all about!

The Leaky Cauldron  
The Same Time 

Not surprisingly, there was a similar reaction when Cho received Hermione's letter, although her anger was focused on her one time friend Marietta, who had been the one to curse her that Valentine's Day when she was with Harry at Madame Puddifoot's when everything seemed to go wrong. When she was able to think about it rationally, she knew that she would have wanted an explanation from Harry for leaving her, and, if he couldn't explain, well, she knew how to disillusion herself and follow them, didn't she?

When she saw the interview in the Quibbler, she understood exactly what had happened, and tried to talk to Harry about it, but every time she tried to go to him, she burst into tears, which was just not like her! It was only when the memory charms faded away that she remembered seeing Marietta standing there, her wand in her hand and a smirk on her face, the bitch! Looking over toward the window, she saw the owl hadn't left, and said, “Will you take a note to Luna for me? It will only be a minute.” The owl gave a soft bark and seemed to nod its' head, so she grabbed a piece of parchment, ironically enough, one of the rejection letters she had received in her latest round of job hunting. Nobody wants to hire the wog, after all, what did it matter that her family was magical on both sides for a dozen generations, or that she had graduated with 9 NEWTS at Outstanding? She wasn't born here, so she was a wog, and nobody wanted to hire her, unless it was the strip clubs and brothels down Horizont Alley, and she wasn't that desperate yet.

Luna, if you are remembering the same things I am right now, I think we need to meet before tomorrow morning! Can I come to you?

Love

Cho 

Attaching the note to the owl's leg, she watched as it flew out the window, a slight smile forming on her face, as the memories came back, and the feeling that parts of her were missing finally faded away. She frowned as memories of finding out about the bullying in the dorms, and trying to stop it only to be cursed by, cursed by, FLITWICK? Professor Flitwick cursed her and was condoning the bullying? What the hell was going on at Hogwarts? 

Grabbing another piece of paper, she started writing down all the memories that she was recovering, and the questions it was bringing to mind, especially, what prompted Hermione to write her after all this time? And did she know that the memory charms were going to fade when she did? 

She was still writing an hour later when the owl came back with Luna's reply. She smiled when she saw the butterbeer cork wrapped up in the letter, and tapped it with her wand, relaxing as she felt the hook behind her navel and the room dissolved around her.

When she stopped spinning, she was standing in the living room of the Rookery, a place she hadn't seen since the Christmas Holidays before Dumbledore's death, and Luna was standing there, a welcoming smile on her tear stained face. Without thinking, Cho stepped forward and had her arms around the younger woman, pulling her into a hug as they both started talking at once.

With a laugh, Luna pulled away, and, taking her hand, led her to the kitchen table, where a bowl of soup and some bread was waiting, and Cho's stomach growled hungrily at the sight. “Go ahead and eat Cho, I've got plenty, and I think we are both going to need our strength for this conversation, don't you?”

Cho just nodded, her mouth watering from the aroma coming from the bowl, and she barely managed to wait until Luna was sitting across from her, with a bowl of her own before starting to eat. It was nearly half an hour later that, sated, she sat back in her seat and smiled, “I won't ask you how you know I hadn't eaten in a while, because I probably wouldn't understand the answer anyway, and I'll just say thank you.”

Luna nodded, and said, “I think the answer to that question is one that we are going to have to talk to Harry and Hermione about tomorrow, because all four of us have had our lives messed with very badly, and, while Dumbledore may be dead and out of our reach, there are others who are just as guilty, and need to pay for what they did to all of us!”

“You're right, Dumbledore is out of our reach, and so is that bastard Moody, but Flitwick is still alive, and so is our illustrious Minister for Magic, a situation that I'd really like to remedy without going to Azkaban if at all possible!”

Luna's grin was positively feral as Cho was speaking, and said, “I'd almost feel sorry for the lot of them if they hadn't hurt us so badly, and I wouldn't be surprised if Harry and Hermione had some ideas of their own, would you?”

They were still talking two hours later when Luna yawned and rose from the table, reaching out, she took Cho's hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom where the two quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

Shell Cottage  
Same Time

Fleur smiled softly at the sleeping young woman on the couch, moving forward to adjust the comforter before it slipped onto the floor. Taking a last look at Victorie, she made sure that their daughter was sleeping peacefully, and the monitoring charms were working before shutting the door to her room. Turning back to the bedroom, she put up the silencing charms and stripped out of her robe before sliding nude into bed beside her husband. Bill wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled against him, “Vickie okay?”

She nodded against his chest, “Oui, she is sound asleep, as is 'Ermione. I've put up the silencing charms so we wont disturb them, and 'opefully, they wont disturb us!”

Bill chuckled, “What's gotten you into such a mood, Fleur? Not that I'm complaining, mind you!”

Fleur turned onto her side and rolled on top of him, leaning down and kissing him, a wicked grin on her face, “Oh, I was just thinking it's a shame that our guest is so much in love with 'Arry, otherwise I would have invited her to join us tonight!” Feeling him swell beneath her, the grin widened and she said, “Oh! You like that, don't you? Wanting to have the kinky little minx in bed with us, her face between my thighs as you stretch her out so wonderfully? Listening to me moan her name as she licked me, and then watching as I did the same to her and licked her juices off of your cock as you drove her crazy with pleasure?”

She didn't get to say anymore as Bill growled and pulled her onto him, and soon the only sounds in the room were that of flesh on flesh and cries of pleasure long into the night. 

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rest of Friday Night and early Saturday Morning

STORY TITLE: Harry Potter's Golden Rule  
PART: 03 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Post War, a cynical Harry decides to take what he is being offered.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Starts Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Astoria, becomes Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 9,162  
SPOILERS: Canon Through Deathly Hallows, except for the Epilogue  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There will be Weasley (Except Bill and Charlie) bashing in the story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: This is going to be a bit different from my other stories, to start with, Harry is a good bit more cynical than he usually is, and, to be blunt, more than a trifle misogynistic, at least at the beginning of the story. Also, this story starts post war, and starts with the canon pairings, and that includes Ron/Hermione. I know that is a deal breaker for a lot of readers, and I'm sorry, but the story I'm telling requires it.   
Casting Note: Astoria is played by Jenna-Louise Coleman

The Doe  
Just After the Previous Scene

Katie grinned at the way Astoria was walking as she stepped through the curtain from the lounge, as well as the satisfied grin on the younger girls' face. Harry was just a few seconds behind her, looking smug, but she really couldn't blame him, if what Astoria was saying was the truth, he had to be absolutely amazing in the kip! She felt a brief flash of regret at missed opportunities, but pushed it aside, Lee suited her right down to the ground. 

Thinking of the conversation she had just finished with her lover, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the plastic baggie and walked up to Harry.

“Um, Harry, this may sound kind of strange, but, can I have some of your hair?” 

He just smirked at her, “Polyjuice? I didn't know that you went in for that sort of thing Katie.” The smirk dropped and he looked at her seriously, “Be really careful with this, I don't want anybody else getting their hands on it, I've been in the Daily Prophet often enough for things I've actually done!”

She laughed, “Not a problem, other than Lee, nobody other than the three of us will know that I have it.”

He nodded, his hand reaching for one of his bangs, before pausing. “You know, Katie, fair is fair. If you are going to be experiencing shagging me, I should get something from the deal as well. You give me some of your hair, and I'll give you some of mine, agreed?”

She couldn't help it, her jaw dropped a little, as he basically told her that he thought she was desirable and wanted to shag her! Pulling a pair of scissors from her belt, she snipped off several strands and he conjured a glass vial to hold them, before reaching for the scissors. 

“Do you always carry scissors around with you, Katie? I can't imagine you get a lot of requests to cut off bits of your hair.”

She chuckled, “No, I think you are the first as far as that goes, but I do have to cut the tags off of different merchandise that a customer wants to wear out of the store, like the lingerie and the butt plug that Astoria is trying to adjust to.”

He laughed, and Astoria grinned a little sheepishly, “Well, what do you expect, today was the first time I'd ever had anything noticeable up my arse, and, while I enjoyed the hell out of it, it does take some getting used to!”

Katie snickered, “Maybe I should get myself ready before I head for home then, I can take Lee just fine, but if Harry's that big I might want to be stretched out a bit more. Besides, Lee will lose his mind when he sees me wearing a plug, he's one of the biggest arse men I've ever met!”

Harry just looked at her, “Can you blame him? Have you ever seen your arse, Katie?” She looked at him in surprise, still not used to how much he had changed since she left school. He continued, “The old bastard may have had my libido suppressed, but I still used to check you out in your Quidditch leathers every chance I got! Hell, all three of you girls on the team have amazing arses, and if you weren't so happy with Lee....” He trailed off, but she got the message loud and clear, and it sent a shiver of delight through her body, especially when she glanced at Astoria and she was nodding thoughtfully, a slight smile on her face.

Blushing slightly, she finished gathering up their purchases, and carried them up to the counter, a small part of her mind dancing happily at the thought of the commission she was going to be earning. She tried to silence that part of her, since Harry was a friend, but wasn't entirely successful. When she moved behind the register to start scanning, she noticed that Harry and Astoria had stopped several feet away from her. Katie instantly understood when she saw what they were looking at. She wasn't even close to being submissive with Lee, but she could appreciate what the collars symbolized to Astoria, having discussed it with Angelina several times over the years. 

Katie watched as Harry examined the collars on display, and she was happy to see that he was also watching Astoria's reactions to each of them. While she was aware enough to know that Astoria would be happy with anything, Harry wanted to make sure it was something that she liked. He skipped right over the ones that looked like dog collars, or were uncomfortable looking, stopping at the silk chokers. Even from several feet away, she could see Astoria's eyes light up with pleasure, and, the designs were rather attractive, she had to admit. She waited, wondering which one of them Harry would choose. After examining a few of them for several minutes, he finally made a decision and lifted one off the shelf and pulled the price tag off of it.

Harry turned to Astoria, and she felt the brief pulse of magic from him, and saw that the other customers, who had been watching the two with interest, turned away and paid them no further attention. She could still see them easily, but couldn't make out what Harry was saying. Astoria seemed pleased by whatever it was, as she smiled brightly and lowered herself to her knees in front of him. Katie was afraid she would have to intervene for a second, not wanting to watch them having sex in front of her, but it was immediately obvious that Harry had something different in mind. 

Astoria lifted her hands and pushed her hair away from her throat, and Harry leaned down, presented the collar to her. She leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips to the signet on the front of the cloth, and then tilted her head back, baring her throat to him. She could see Harry's affectionate smile as he put the collar on her, and locked it around her throat. There was a brief flash as he ran a finger over the signet and then he was helping Astoria to her feet.

When they got to the counter, Katie could clearly see the words “Property of Potter” etched into the signet, and just added the price of the collar to the total. She blinked in surprise when she finished scanning all the items, and grinned wryly at Harry. “Well, I did keep within your budget, but it was close. Your total is 4,877 pounds, Harry, and that's with the preferred customer discount.”

Harry didn't even blink at the total, although Astoria seemed surprised that he had spent so much on her, but she hadn't really paid attention to the prices of the different outfits and toys that Harry had picked out for her. Harry just pulled out his wallet and handed over a Barclays card, with the small “G” in the corner that told her it was attached to his Gringotts vault. 

He signed the sales slip, and then reached into his wallet and pulled out three Fifty pound notes and handed them to her. “A tip for your extra service. And, hold on to that discount for me, I'm sure I will have a lot more shopping to do over the next few weeks!”

She grinned happily, and leaned forward as she handed him his bags. Whispering so that Harry was the only one to hear her, “Just for that, I'm going to tell you a little secret for when you use my hair. If you scratch lightly behind my ears when we are shagging, I lose my mind!” She smirked, “And, if you get me going enough, I squirt!”

Harry laughed in surprise, but nodded, “I'll keep that in mind, and let you know how things go the next time I see you.”

Picking up his packages, he turned to the door, Astoria a step behind him, when Katie remembered something. “Harry, wait a second, please?”

He paused, and she hurried up to the two of them. “Sorry, I meant to mention this earlier, but, have you been to the club next door yet? The Stag?”

Blinking at the name of the club, Harry shakes his head, “No, why?”

Katie grinned, “Well, it's an upscale Gentleman's Club, and they recently started doing Amature Nights. Considering the way the two of you walked in here, it seems you like showing your concubine off, and thought you might want to take her there some time. I've seen Dean bringing Lavender there several times, and they both seem to really enjoy it. And Astoria certainly has the figure for it.”

Harry grinned, looking at Astoria, “What do you think, pet, is that something you would enjoy? I'm asking you because we haven't sat down and had a conversation about your limits yet, and I won't make a decision like this for you, without that understanding.”

Astoria grinned, “Thank you for that, and, while it certainly sounds like fun, can we talk about it another time? It's been a very long day, and, I'm getting to the point where I really need some sleep.”

He nodded, “Understood, it has been an eventful day, it's not everyday you get divorced and start a new life, is it?” Looking at Katie with a smile, “We'll certainly keep that in mind, and, who knows, one of my other girls may be into the idea, once I know who they are.” He shook his head, “And isn't that a strange thought? Oh well, thanks again Katie, and” winking at her, “Have fun tonight!”

Putting his arm around Astoria, the two of them walked out into the chilly London night, and Katie laughed. Looking up at the clock, she saw that her shift was up in 45 minutes, so she smiled and turned to greet the next customer.

Lee and Katie's Flat  
An Hour Later

Katie was absolutely drenched in anticipation as she hurried up the stairs to their flat. She had mirror-called Lee as soon as she clocked out, so he had already taken the stamina potion and would have the improved polyjuice waiting for the final ingredient. She idly wondered if the improved version would really last for up to three hours? If it did, she was very glad that she had tomorrow off, because she was going to be soooo sore in the morning!

Pushing open the door, Lee was standing there, dressed in his old school uniform, Gryffindor tie and all, and he had found a pair of glasses like Harry used to wear from somewhere, and she just loved him more! Pulling the bag out of her purse, she handed it to him, and as he was putting the hair into the potion she started stripping out of her clothes.

Unfortunately, in her excitement, she forgot to completely close the front door, and Angelina got one hell of a shock when she stuck her head in twenty minutes later.

Angelina had just come back from having a drink with Alicia, who really needed to talk to someone after the blowup at the Burrow that evening, and George was still so withdrawn he could barely communicate, She was shocked, but not really surprised at Alicia's' news that Harry was divorcing Ginny, the girl had never seemed right for him from what she had seen back at Hogwarts, but she wasn't really close enough to either of them to be sure.

She really felt bad for Alicia, she could tell the girl was unhappy, but under the new laws, that wasn't a reason for her to be able to divorce a pure-blood. And it wasn't like George was bad to her, he was just trying to recover from the loss of Fred, and that wasn't something that a person could just 'get over', especially as close as the two of them were. Of course, a mind healer might help, but Molly wouldn't hear of anything like that, and George didn't seem to care enough to fight his mother on the issue.

Shaking her head, there really wasn't anything she could do to help her, short of killing Molly, and, while she had been tempted on occasion to try some of the twins more inventive pranks on the woman, murder wasn't something she had considered, and she really didn't want to spend time at Azkaban, even if most of the people that had met Molly would agree with her decision.

Reaching her floor of the building, she was reaching for her door key when she noticed that Katie and Lee's door was open. Passing her own door, she moved as quietly as she could, dropping her wand into her hand. This wasn't the first time that one of her neighbors had been burglarized, and wanted to stop them if they were robbing her friends. The sound of a woman's voice moaning made her speed up, her first thought was that Katie was being hurt, and she wasn't going to stand for that!

Of course, when she slipped in through the door and saw what was going on, she realized that Katie was moaning for an entirely different reason! She saw Katie, stark naked, and bent over the arm of the couch, as Harry was standing behind her, pounding into her, and Katie's moans were certainly not from pain!

She was so shocked that her wand dropped on nerveless fingers, clattering on the wooden floor, making both Katie and Harry's eyes shoot open. Katie's eyes locked on her, and Angelina started to stammer an apology, but her blonde friend just grinned widely, “Hey Ang, I'm glad you're here! Lee took an extra strength stamina potion, and I think I'm going to need your help! Want to join in? It'll be almost like old times with the Quidditch Team.”

Any embarrassment Angelina was feeling quickly faded away, and she reached back and firmly shut and locked the door behind her. Sliding out of her shoes, she started pulling at her clothes as she walked toward the two of them. “So, does Harry know that you have some of his hair and what you are using it for? Because I remember he wasn't amused back in school when Colin Creevey got his hands on some from the showers.”

“Oh, absolutely! Yes! Right there Harry! Fuck me just like that!” Katie managed to focus on her friend and continued, “He handed me the hair himself, and asked for some of mine in return, so he doesn't have a problem at all with Lee turning into him for a few hours. Now, we can talk later, bring that pussy over here so I can get my tongue inside you!”

With a laugh, Angelina climbed onto the couch and spread her legs, her hands reaching for Katie's head and she prepared to enjoy herself for the first time in months.

There was no more conversation for several hours after that.

Malfoy Manor  
The Next Morning

Narcissa was furious, all the work she had put in, all the public acts of contrition that she did, to start to clean the Malfoy name, all of that was destroyed because her useless son couldn't be bothered to be discreet in his desire to get revenge on his schoolboy rival! Lucius, for all of his multitude of faults, had at least understood that, and allowed her to maintain her dignity, as well as allowing her a few discreet dalliances of her own, at least after Draco was born. But, this, this was intolerable! Not only would the public be firmly behind Potter in this, none of the blame would be spread to Astoria either, it was strictly Draco and the Weasley girl who would bear the brunt of the disapproval. 

And, even worse, the photograph on the front page of the paper, discreetly blurred, of course, easily captured both the look of boredom on the Weasley girl's face, and the relative smallness of Draco's equipment, so that he couldn't even claim to be giving Weasley what Potter wasn't able to!

This was an absolute disaster, and she wasn't going to allow her hard work to splashed with the mud that would land on her waste of a son! It might be time for a brief holiday on the continent, after an appropriate comment to Rita Skeeter, of course.

Quickly putting thought into action, she called her personal elves and had them pack for a trip to the Malfoy home in France, and, while they were doing that, she finished her makeup and placed a floo call to Rita's apartment.

Rita's Apartment  
Same Time

Rita was already dressed to leave for work when her floo chimed, and, knowing that very few people had her address, was intrigued. She wondered if Harry had decided to give her a call after wearing out the former Mrs Malfoy? It would be fun, be she doubted it, the two of them were probably still shagging their brains out, and wouldn't surface until Monday morning at the latest. She hoped he did decide to take her up on her offer though, hell, she'd even play with his Mistress if he wanted, she wasn't that picky! Well, she wouldn't know who it was that was calling without answering it, so after making sure it was set to 'call only' she lifted the gate on the fire.

She had to admit, if she were to have made a list of the last possible people to have called her that morning, Narcissa Malfoy would have certainly made the list, but that is exactly who was calling!

Putting a businesslike smile on her face, Rita said, “Well, good morning Mrs Malfoy, what can I do for you today?”

Narcissa's smile was just as false as her own, “I called to congratulate you on successfully making my disgrace of a son into a laughing stock, and to give you a statement for your next article on the situation.”

Rita's eyebrow raised in surprise at the terms Narcissa used, and knew that this was going to be an interesting conversation, to say the least. Smiling sharply, she said, “Well, I'm not going to say it was difficult, having a liaison right in the Leaky Cauldron, and not even bothering to use glamours was not exactly a cunning move, but then, that is one trait he never seemed to demonstrate an abundance of, did he?”

Narcissa winced, but couldn't deny it, “True, but I blame his father, allowing Severus to cosset him while in school and not forcing him to develop as a true Slytherin should. But, both Lucius and Severus are beyond my displeasure, so I'm left to do what I can. Get your quill ready, and not your green one, either, this will be quite scandalous as it is.”

Rita took her at her word and grabbed her “Copy Quotes” quill, that transcribes exactly what is said, and, dipping it in her inkwell, set it to write.

Clearing her throat, Narcissa began speaking “I am extremely disappointed in the behavior of my son Draco. The bonds of Marriage are some of the most important foundations of our society, and to see the proof that he willingly defiled those bonds goes against everything I believe in. Worse, it goes against the standards of the both of the families I represent, the Black family, which I was born into, and the Malfoy family, which I married into. As such, because I am the Head of the Malfoy family under the conditions set by the Wizengamot after Draco's trial, I am expelling him from the Malfoy family for his offenses against our traditions. I will be registering this decision with the Ministry this morning, and it is not revocable.”

Rita removed the quill from the parchment and whistled softly, “Yes, that will certainly be controversial, and should set up quite a bit of uproar among the older families.” Putting the quill aside, and capping the ink bottle, she turned back to the flames. “Okay, the interview is over, I'm curious though, and this is strictly for my own information, I won't be writing about it, why the emphasis on both families?”

Narcissa smirked, “Rita, who is the head of the Black family right now?”

Rita's jaw dropped, and then she laughed, “Right, I'm so used to thinking about him as Lord Potter, he almost never uses the Black title, at least not since he got Sirius's name cleared after the war. Okay, now what was the twaddle about the sanctity of marriage? Lucius wasn't always faithful, and, I know that you haven't forgotten that weekend we spent in Paris after Draco was born, so why were you trying to shovel that shite?”

“You know that, and I know that, hell, everybody is aware of it, but nobody admits it, they will pay lip service to marriage and purity until their deathbeds, and nobody will say a word against me for using that as an excuse to shave off the dead weight that was my former son!”

Taking a sip of her tea, Narcissa smiled, “And I haven't forgotten Paris at all, my dear. In fact, I'm heading to the continent as soon as I leave the Ministry this morning. Would you like to join me for a weekend when I get settled in? I've still got several bottles of that wine you enjoyed.”

Licking her lips, and remembering their time together, Rita nodded, “I think I could find some time to get away, just give me a call with the address when you are settled. I've even found a few new toys that I think you might enjoy.”

With a laugh, Narcissa ended the call, and Rita gathered up her parchment and headed to the Prophet.

Shell Cottage  
6:30am

It was the smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing that woke Hermione up, after a restless night of dreams that seemed to ignore the potion she had taken. From the time she closed her eyes, she watched as she and Harry made love in various out of the way locations, always being caught by Dumbledore and obliviated, until it was finally the two of them in the tent after Ron had left them, and they thought they were taking each other's virginities. Interspersed with those dreams were the fumbling kisses and touching that she had shared with Luna and Cho, and McGonagall and Flitwick wiping those memories. 

She honestly wasn't that surprised at McGonagall's betrayal, she always was loyal to Dumbledore, but it hurt that Flitwick seemed to have no problem with cursing them, she somehow had felt that he was better than that. Of course, he was at least part goblin, and, as they found out with Griphook, they have different ways of seeing the world, and he probably was able to justify it to himself. That didn't mean that she didn't want revenge on him, of course, but that would have to wait until they got everything resolved with Harry.

Looking at the clock on the mantle, she swore softly as she saw it was almost 7 o'clock! Luna and Cho would be arriving fairly soon, and she desperately needed a shower. Climbing to her feet, she stumbled toward the kitchen, the sound of Fleur and Bill's voices becoming clearer. The teasing tone in their voices reminded her so much of her parents that she hesitated, not wanting to interrupt them, but Bill must have heard her moving around, as he called out, “Better hurry up, Hermione, otherwise Fleur will eat all the breakfast, and you'll have to do without!”

Smiling at Fleur's outraged denial, and Bill's laughter, she hurried toward them, only to freeze in the doorway as she saw the two of them. Bill was at the stove, bare chested and wearing dungarees, and she felt guilty for admiring just how well he filled them out, but it was Fleur who captured most of her attention, because she was sitting at the table, her dressing gown open showing her breasts as Victorie nursed from her. Remembering the dreams with Luna and Cho, and how it felt to have their breasts in her hand, she couldn't help but stare, and a bit of drool leaked down her chin. 

She tried to turn away before they noticed, but it was too late, as Bill chuckled and said, “They really are fantastic, aren't they? I had the same reaction the first time I saw my beautiful wife in all her glory, and I still do, even now.” 

Hermione laughed, a little embarrassed at having been caught staring, but thought, 'Gryffindors Forward!' and sat down at the table across from Fleur. “Sorry about staring, but, after I fell asleep, I got more and more memories of things Harry and I did together, and also, the time that I finally admitted to myself that I was attracted to certain girls as well, and how much I liked Luna and Cho's breasts when we had a topless snogging session. It was that bastard Snape who took those memories away, but he spent a good long time leering at us first! I just hope that I don't find a memory of him doing anything other than looking, I may be sick!” 

Taking a drink from the mug of coffee that Bill handed her, she smiled at Fleur, continuing. “Anyway, seeing Fleur sitting there brought memories of that night back, and I suddenly realized that I was very sorry you were happily married, because I would love to take you to bed!”

Of all the reactions she would have expected, honest laughter was probably not going to be the top of her list. But that's what happened, both Fleur and Bill looked at each other and started laughing. Although, to her eyes, Fleur seemed more than a little bit smug. After giving them a few minutes to calm down, she set her mug down and said, “Do you mind letting me in on the joke? I really don't recall saying anything particularly funny!”

Fleur smiled at her, “Sorry, 'ermione, it's just that, as we were getting ready for bed last night, I told Bill that it was a shame you were so in love with Harry, because, if you weren't, I would have invited you to join Bill and I, and we would have driven away those memories in a much nicer fashion than just taking a potion.”

She couldn't help it, she laughed as well, long and hard until there were tears in her eyes. When she finally got herself under control, she giggled, “Yeah, I can see the humor in the timing that's for sure. But, you and Bill both? You're right, if I wasn't in love with Harry I'd be dragging you both into the bedroom right now, but, as it is, I can't see it happening. I doubt that Harry would have a problem with you and I being together Fleur, although I'm sure he would want to watch, but, I really can't see him being comfortable with me making love to Bill, just like Bill would not be happy it you and Harry made love. Even if we were all in the same room, I can't see it working out without hurting somebody, so I'll just stick with the fantasies.”

Bill surprised her then, “Actually, if it were Harry, I really wouldn't have a problem with it, but, from what I know of Harry, he needs a lot of healing before he would be able to enjoy seeing you in another man's arms. It's something we can take a look at in a few years, and see how he feels then, if you and Fleur are both still interested. But, you still haven't eaten, and the bacon is going to get cold.”

Laughing, she held up her plate, and the rest of the meal was eaten in companionable silence.

Daphne's Apartment  
Same Time

Daphne was just finishing her second cup of coffee when the Daily Prophet owl flew through her window and landed on the chair next to her. Paying the owl, she unrolled the paper and casually glanced at the headlines as she refilled her cup. Taking a sip, she her eyes widened as she read the headlines again. They hadn't changed, it really read: 

Potter, Malfoy Divorce Announcement – Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley accused of Adultery and Attempted Line Theft!

Grinning to herself, 'looks like Stori got what she wanted after all. Good for her!' 

Looking closer at the picture, she snickered, both at the miniscule size of the discreetly blurred area around Draco's crotch, which wasn't a surprise, she'd heard both Pansy and Astoria complaining about it over the last several years, as well as the look of absolute boredom on the Weaslette's face. She looked like she was listening to one of Binn's lectures on Goblin Rebellions and struggling to stay awake. 

She knew that Stori hadn't been happy with the marriage contract, even when her parents first presented it to her she had argued strenuously against it, but Lucius had paid the agreed on price and her parents weren't willing to give him the money back. Of course, the money really isn't doing them any good now, since the two of them are sitting in Azkaban for the rest of their lives, but Lucius was even worse off, considering he got the Dementor's Kiss right there in the Wizengamot Chambers.

Reading between the lines, Daphne got the strong impression that Stori had achieved the other part of her plan, getting Potter in bed. She hoped that he was a decent lover, her sister deserved something good after having to put up with Malfoy.

Checking the time, she saw that it was just after 8 o'clock, so Stori should be awake. Her sister was never one for having a lie-in, even on a Saturday morning, and Daphne really wanted to find out everything that happened, and get a little gossip too, if she could.

Going back to her bedroom, she picked up the communication mirror that was paired with Astoria's, and attached it to her wall mirror. Tapping it with her wand, the other mirror was activated, but unfortunately it totally black, and the sounds were muffled. “Bugger! It must be in her purse so she can't hear it!”

Taking the mirror in her hand, she made a change so it would connect to the nearest mirror to his sister. Putting it back on the larger mirror, she tapped it again, and was rewarded by a swirl of color before the reflection of her room changed to show something she never had expected to see!

She felt an instant of vertigo as she found herself looking down on Astoria from the ceiling. That wasn't too unusual, but the fact the her sister was stark naked, and had her legs wrapped around the back of a wiry black haired man was very unusual. An instant's thought had her grinning, 'Well, looks like she got that part of her plan as well, and considering she she's still shagging him 18 hours later, he must be damn good in the kip!'

She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she felt slightly jealous of her sister, since she had entertained more than a few fantasies about Potter herself, and Stori got there first. Shaking her head, she took a closer look at her sister, and her jaw dropped as she noticed that a: her hands were cuffed to the headboard above her head, and b: she was wearing a collar around her throat!

Daphne must have made a noise of some kind, because Astoria's eyes opened and looked directly at her, before she smirked. Daphne could barely believe the words that came from her sister's mouth. 

“Master? Master! Please, can you stop buggering me for a minute? We have an audience.”

The man stopped what he was doing, and pulled out, turning around to look up at the mirror above him. Daphne licked her lips when she got a good look at his equipment, but, hearing his throat clearing, looked up into his face. She had been afraid that Potter would be angry, or at least annoyed with her, but, to her surprise, he looked amused, and, from the way his eyes were running over her body, more than a little interested in her as well. She flushed under his frank appraisal, but then he spoke,

“Good Morning Daphne. I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to call this morning, Astoria was planning on calling you later today, so we aren't exactly dressed to converse, but, what can we do for you?”

She stuttered out an apology for interrupting, and said that she would call Astoria later, before breaking the connection. She couldn't get the scene out of her mind, and she stood up abruptly from the dressing table, fumbling with her robes until she was just as naked as her sister. Dropping to her knees, she crawled over to her trunk, and, throwing it open, used her wand to unlock the hidden compartment at the bottom. Reaching in reverently, she pulled the wide metal collar from it's box, and, pushing her hair away from her neck impatiently, closed the collar around her throat, before picking up her favorite toy from the compartment. Placing the realistic head in her mouth, she turned and, still on her knees, crawled over to her bed and climbed onto it. 

Laying on her back, she lifted her legs and, with a gesture from her wand, cuffs dropped from the ceiling, and the headboard, attached to thin metal chains. Grinning softly, she wondered what the reactions of a few of her instructors at Hogwarts would have thought if they knew the bed and the toy were things that she developed on her own? They had always thought that she was a mediocre student, wouldn’t they be surprised! 

With the ease of long practice, she guided the cuffs around her ankles and sighed as the chains retracted, pulling her legs back and her hips off her bed. Reaching between her legs, she slid the toy inside her, grunting as the attachment penetrated her arse while the main portion slipped between her soaking pussy lips. Tapping it with her wand, she groaned as it started warming up to normal body temperature and then began to move inside her.

Struggling to hold onto her concentration, she placed her wrists into the padded leather cuffs that were hanging from the shorter chains. She tugged against them experimentally, satisfied that they would not release her until she had achieved her climax, and she closed her eyes, giving into the fantasy where it was Master Harry who had her tied to his bed as he took his pleasure from her and she was helpless to resist......

Harry's Bedroom  
Immediately Afterwards

Harry looked down at the still bound Astoria, and, as their eyes met, they both burst out laughing. When they finished, and Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, he said, “So, where were we?” which set them both off again.

When she stopped laughing, Astoria looked up at him with an impish smile and said, “I'd love to see what Daphne is up to now. I'd be willing to bet you that she is trying like crazy to get herself off after watching us.”

Harry grinned, “That would be something to see, wouldn't it? And, you did say that she's even more submissive than you are, didn't you?”

She nodded, “Absolutely! She'd be willing to suck your cock out of my arse even without Jeremy's Law getting involved. With it, she'd probably happily use her tongue to get my arse ready for you!”

His grin widened, “Now that, that I would really like to see. But, how would we be able to see what she is up to, and, most important, you mentioned a bet, what sort of stakes are you offering?”

“That's easy, I have a mirror that is paired to Daphne's, that's how she was able to look in on us. It's in my purse, and, if you would get it, we can use it to see exactly what she is doing. As for the stakes....” she paused, thinking, before grinning again. 

“If you win, and she isn't trying to get herself off, I'll go with you to “The Stag” and dance for you in front of the audience. And, I'll contact Pansy and Tracy and get them to join us for a night or so of naked sweaty fun. They are just as submissive as I am, and you will have them doing anything you've ever imagined.”

He nodded, “Very tempting, very, very tempting. But what if you win? What if Daphne is getting herself off?”

She smirked, “Well, in that case, I'll still dance at The Stag, I think I would really enjoy that, but, you have to seduce Tracy and Pansy yourself.”

“You've got a deal, but, remind me to get the wards adjusted so that it will prevent people from using mirrors and things like that to look in on me. You and Daphne will still be able to get through, but I don't like the idea of strangers watching.” He smiled slightly, “Although, from what you are saying, and her reaction, I've got a strong feeling that Daphne will be moving in with us, so it would be a moot point, anyway.”

She giggled, doing interesting things to her upper body. “I think you're right, Master, and I have to admit, I'm kind of looking forward to getting my tongue inside her. But I also think it's important you get Hermione, and maybe others, involved fairly soon, because my feeling about Daphne are telling me that I'm already starting to be affected. It's not bad, yet, I told you after the first time we had sex that I would bring her in if you wanted, but now I'm really looking forward to the idea. But, we can talk about that later, if you can bring the mirror, we can see who wins the bet, and then you can get back to pounding me through the mattress!”

A few minutes later, after conclusively determining that Astoria had won the bet, Harry did his best to do exactly that!

Shell Cottage  
8:30 That Morning

Hermione was pacing nervously in the back garden, checking her watch every few seconds, cursing the slowness of the time as it seemed an hour would pass for each minute that changed on the face of her watch. 

Finally, the watch showed 8:30, and she felt the magic of the portkey activating. Turning toward the back of the garden, where the girls were to arrive, she started going over her prepared speech, only to have all the words disappear as soon as she saw the two of them standing there. The first thing she knew was that she was running toward them, and they were running toward her, and they were hugging and kissing and talking over each other, each of them trying to apologize and crying and laughing all at the same time.

She had no idea how long they stood there, just drawing comfort from each other, but eventually she noticed Bill and Fleur standing in the doorway, watching them. After introducing Cho to Bill, she remembered Fleur from the Tri-Wizard, they went inside where they found three calming potions waiting.

Cho smiled and shook her head, “Thank you Fleur, and Bill, but I don’t think we need those. At least Luna and I don’t, we got out crying and hysterics at what was done to us out of our system last night. Now, my main emotion is anger, but it’s under control. It’s the people that I’m angry with who will need to worry, because I have already started planning how we can best express just how unhappy we are with them. The trick is going to be, finding a way to do that without ending up in Azkaban, so I’m hoping that Hermione, and, when he gets here, Harry, have some ideas.” Reaching out and taking Luna’s hand, she looked at Hermione and said, “We talked about it last night, and we want to be the ones who bring down Flitwick, he made things in the dorm even worse than they needed to be for Luna, and that’s not something I’m willing to forgive! I’m sure you have plans to express to McGonagall just how you feel, don’t you?””

The grin on Hermione’s face was almost feral, “Oh yes, I think she will be quite surprised to discover what I’ve learned over the years. I wonder how she would handle having her skeleton transformed to her animagus form while her outer body stayed human? It would certainly be an interesting experience for her, briefly.”

Luna spoke up for the first time, “It’s a shame that Dumbledore, Moody and Snape are all dead, I was thinking about a scientific article covering the changes that happen when a rock is inserted into a person’s anus and then transfigured into a live Honey Badger. I’m sure that the three of them would have been perfect research assistants!”

Bill shuddered briefly, before clearing his throat. “Um, just because they are dead doesn’t necessarily mean that you can’t affect them. I’m going to be doing some digging when I get back to work on Monday to try and find curses that affect the souls of the dead. Even if I don’t find anything, with the intelligence in this room, I’m sure that we can create some curses of our own, don’t you?”

He said a silent prayer to whoever was listening that those four women, Fleur included, never smiled at him the way they were smiling now. If they ever did, he would try and find a dementor to snog before they did whatever they were planning, at least that way the soul was destroyed and out of their reach!

While the others were contemplating revenge, Fleur pulled out the paper, and asked if they had read the Daily Prophet yet, none of them had, so she handed it over.

After reading, and snickering at the picture, Hermione said, “Harry mentioned that he would be bringing someone with him this morning that was under an oath, any takers that it won’t be Astoria Greengrass?”

The other two shook their heads, and Luna said, “I don’t really know her, do you think she’ll have a problem with sharing?”

Hermione shrugged, but Cho shook her head, “No, she won’t, I’m certain. I’m sure that Harry is aware of it by now, but Astoria and I were together a few times at school, and she has no problem sharing!”

Hermione leaned forward with a grin, “Robbing the cradle a bit, Cho? She was a year behind our Luna if remember correctly, so, how did that happen?”

Turning to Luna for help, the blonde just grinned at her, “No, I’m curious as well, how did you get the little Slytherin Princess to drop her knickers?”

Seeing that neither of them was going to drop the subject, and that Bill and Fleur both looked interested as well, she sighed and began to speak.

“Not a lot to tell, really. It was during the year that you, Harry, and the idiot were on the run. I had snuck into the castle to try and help out. I don’t know if you knew this, but Astoria and several other girls in Slytherin had been passing us information, helping us out. Anyway, toward the end, she was under suspicion, and we had to move her into the room. As I’m sure you can imagine, there was a lot of boredom, so we got to spend some time talking, especially about Harry.” She chuckled, “Even though she was already contracted to Malfoy, it was fairly obvious that Astoria had a bit of a crush on Harry, even then. 

“Things didn’t really progress until somebody, i don’t know who, managed to sneak a couple of bottles of firewhiskey in one night. Astoria and I had a few drinks, and, while I was tipsy, she was drunk enough to let her guard down and start talking about a couple of her favorite fantasies. I didn’t say anything to her about it, but, somehow, her fantasies always involved a mysterious dominant wizard who had messy black hair and green eyes, and there was always another woman with them. I’ll admit, when she started talking about a Chinese girl who was with her as they submitted to the wizard, I got so excited that I drug her over to the privacy area and started snogging her! She kissed me back, and, by the time we broke for air, the little minx had my top off! And, well, there was no turning back after that.”

Taking a drink from the cup of tea that appeared in front of her, “Anyway, that was how it started, we were together a few times after that, until the final battle, and what happened after that, where she had to go to Draco.”

Looking at the others, she had a slight edge to her voice and her hands were trembling as she set down the cup. “So, now that I’ve satisfied your curiosity, can we please get to the reason we are here in the first place? Can you check Luna and I for any leftover curses or compulsions, because I’m sure Luna is just as anxious to see Harry as I am, and the sooner we get this done, the sooner that can happen!”

Hermione moved to her, and Luna wrapped Cho in a hug, joined by Hermione as they comforted her. When she had her emotions under control, they both apologized to her, and she grinned a little sheepishly at them. “Sorry about that, I guess I wasn’t as calm as I thought I was.”

Soon enough, Luna and Cho were both free of the last of the spells that had been cast on them, and, to no one’s surprise, found multiple magical signatures involved. Based on the similarity to the signatures on Hermione, they figured that Dumbledore was one of them, with Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall the others.

Hermione shook her head, “Was Sprout the only Head of House who looked out for her students? I honestly used to think that Harry was exaggerating the problems, but not any more!” Checking the time, she saw it was almost 10 o’clock, and looked at the others. “Is there any reason why we need to wait until 11 for Harry, and I’m assuming, Astoria, to come over?” Turning to Bill, “Will you have enough energy to remove any spells on Harry that you might find? Since he was the focus of Dumbledore’s manipulations, they will probably be stronger than the ones on us.”

Bill grinned, “I doubt it will be a problem, it didn’t take much energy at all to clear out the traces on Luna and Cho, the spells were already fading. I’ll admit, that was fairly strange, but it does happen, especially when the people that the spells are cast on are closely connected the way the three of you are. But I’m sure I have more than enough power to remove the spells on Harry, especially since the old bastard has been dead for years now.”

Fleur nodded, “And if he does need more power, I can send him some of mine, ‘ermione, so there is no reason to wait.” She grinned, “But, if he still is tired after removing the curses, it won’t be a problem to take him back to bed and ‘nurse’ him back to health.” The others laughed, especially when Bill nodded enthusiastically.

Glancing over at Luna, she raised an eyebrow at the wide grin on her lover, or soon to be lover anyway, face. “Do you have something to add, my little Moonchild?” she asked with amusement.

“Just that I don’t see any need to wait, we’ve been apart for far too long, and, to put it bluntly, the sooner they get here, the sooner we can go find a bed that will be big enough for all five of us!”

Cho laughed, “Absolutely! You’ve already been with Harry, and we are looking forward to the experience, and, if my memory is correct, you never got beyond snogging with either of us, and that is an injustice that must be corrected!”

Hermione joined the general laughter, “Well, it’s unanimous!” Pulling her wand, she concentrated and cast the Adfero spell, and, when the shimmering otter was floating in front of her, spoke to it briefly before it sped out of the room.

Harry’s Flat  
A Few Minutes Later

Harry and Astoria were just finishing a Full English Breakfast, having worked up a major appetite over the past several hours. They were already showered and dressed, Harry not wanting to be tempted to pull Astoria back into the bedroom, even though Astoria would enthusiastically agree with the idea, because he really wanted to see Hermione again, without Ron this time!

He looked up when the ghostly otter floated through the wall, and grinned happily. Astoria looked at it curiously, but he just reached for it, “It’s already, it’s a message from Hermione, the otter is her patronus.” 

The otter opened it’s mouth, and Hermione’s voice came out, “Good Morning Harry, and, if you are there, Astoria. I hope that I didn’t interrupt the two of you shagging, I know how much you used to hate that back in school, and, hopefully you’ll remember that as well soon, Harry. But, I just wanted to let you know that you were right, I had multiple compulsion charms and other spells, courtesy of the late goat raper and his minions, on me. If you’ve got a way to get me away from my so-called husband, without either of us ending up in Azkaban, I am very interested.

“ Something else you will be interested to know, is that Luna and Cho are both with me, and we are all very anxious to see you again! And, Astoria, Cho told us some of what the two of you got up to in the Room of Requirement, you naughty girl, and you are more than welcome to join us in the biggest bed we can find!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Astoria, and she grinned, “I told you that Cho and I were lovers for a while, she must have told the two of them about it.”

The otter continued, and Harry would swear that Hermione’s voice got even sexier than it normally was, “So, Harry, if you are ready to see us as we are to see you, and spend the rest of the day wearing very little clothing, you don’t have to wait until eleven to get here!”

As the otter faded away, Astoria glanced at Harry and blinked at the absolutely stunned expression on his face. Before he smiled even wider and stood up from the table.

“I’m not sure exactly what memories she’s talking about, but knowing what else has been cast on me, it’s not anything good, I’m sure. I just hope that I can get them back. But what are Cho and Luna doing there? Granted, I was very interested in both of them back in school, but they want to be with all of us! That’s Bloody Brilliant!”Turning to her, Harry said, “Go get some comfortable shoes, the path to Bill and Fleur’s house is very rocky, and I don’t want you hurting your feet.”

Astoria quickly grabbed a pair of walking shoes and Harry pulled her into an embrace as said, “Brace yourself!” before she felt the squeezing sensation of being apparated. When the pressure ended, she found herself looking at a homey looking cottage. She could see the edge of a cliff not far behind the house and could feel and smell the sea breeze and hear the surf crashing on the rocks below them.

Before starting up the rock strewn path, Harry straightened and turned back to her, and she could instantly tell that it was Master Harry in front of her now, and her back straightened. “When we get inside pet, depending on who is there, I will probably order you to display yourself. I’m doing this because Hermione and the others will need to understand how much I’ve changed, and if they can’t handle it, it’s better that they walk away before Jeremy’s Law becomes an issue. And also, I want you to display yourself because you are an incredibly beautiful woman and I’m pleased you’ve given yourself to me!”

A part of her melted inside with pleasure, but she managed to control herself enough to nod and say “Thank you Master, I understand.”

He smiled at her and turned back toward the door. They were almost there when the door opened and they were soon surrounded by three women, each of whom proceeded to snog the life out of Harry, before, following Cho’s lead, they gave her the same treatment!

When Harry had kissed all four of them, he said, “Okay, we have a lot to discuss before we can find that bed, so let’s go inside and get started!”

End Chapter Three

Whew! Finally got them all together, hopefully the next chapter won’t take so long! Hope you enjoy

Red


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting at Shell Cottage, and what is happening elsewhere

STORY TITLE: What is Best In Life? (Formerly Harry Potter's Golden Rule)  
PART: 04 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, HPFFA, Archive of Our Own, My Yahoo Group, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Post War, a cynical Harry decides to take what he is being offered.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Starts Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Astoria, becomes Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <9,855>  
SPOILERS: Canon Through Deathly Hallows, although there was no Remus/Tonks, and Tonks survived.  The rest is canon except for the Epilogue  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  There will be Weasley (Except Bill and Charlie) bashing in the story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: This is going to be a bit different from my other stories, to start with, Harry is a good bit more cynical than he usually is, and, to be blunt, more than a trifle misogynistic, at least at the beginning of the story. Also, this story starts post war, and starts with the canon pairings, and that includes Ron/Hermione. I know that is a deal breaker for a lot of readers, and I'm sorry, but the story I'm telling requires it   
NOTE ON THE STORY TITLE:  As the story has progressed, it moved further and further away from the original plot, and the story title of Harry Potter's Golden Rule just doesn't fit any longer.  Sorry for the confusion.  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Cateagle (he knows why!)  
BETA’D BY:  Pax Humana (Achilles)  
Casting Note: Astoria is played by Jenna-Louise Coleman  
  Fleur is played by model Rhian Sugden (nothing against Clemence Poesy but she really isn't attractive enough to be the beauty that Fleur is described as)

Shell Cottage  
Saturday, January 22nd, 2000  
1:00 pm

Harry grinned over at Bill as Harry’s cock plunged into Fleur's tight pussy, Hermione's tongue teasing his shaft with each stroke.  Bill was clearly enjoying the feeling of his kinky bookworm as he was doing the same to her and Fleur was licking her husband's shaft as he moved.  He wasn't even going to try and deny the fact that having the chance to shag Fleur, with her husband and other girl's enthusiastic agreement, had already made this one of the greatest moments of his life, even more than the day he discovered he was a Wizard!   

Looking around the room, he saw that Luna, Cho and Astoria were all cuddling together, wearing sated smiles from the energetic sex they'd already enjoyed, each of them having had him in all three of their openings in the hours since he and Astoria had arrived.  He couldn't believe the stamina and reload he'd had ever since the final block was removed, but he wasn't complaining, and neither were his ladies! Although he did understand Cho's comment about needing other girls, now, since they all would need to rest at some point!  Hopefully, this insane sex drive would calm down fairly soon but, after his magic had been locked down for so long, it's not surprising that he needed a lot of relief!

This certainly wasn't how he was expecting the morning to go when he and Astoria had arrived a few hours earlier.   Of course, he also hadn't expected to find out that he still had three blocks on his magic, or that Dumbledore and Snape had removed the memories of he and Hermione seducing Tonks, either!

It was the removal of the last of the blocks that led to the current situation but none of them were complaining in the slightest.  Harry was well aware that they would all, Bill and Fleur included, have to have a very serious conversation later but that was for later; right now all four of them were busy living out one of their deepest fantasies!

It had all started innocently enough, of course, after he and Astoria had greeted everyone, they went inside.  Fleur had led Astoria and the others into the living room before putting a napping and monitoring charm on Victoire but he had stayed behind, gesturing to Bill to wait.

When they were alone in the entryway, Harry said, “First off, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done, and will be doing.  I, personally, and the House of Potter, will not forget your friendship.”

Bill nodded, and he continued, “That being said, I wanted to let you know in advance that Astoria and I have a rather unusual relationship.   Because of our magical disparity, she may be listed as my Mistress, officially, but in reality she's far closer to being my concubine. Do you have any problems with that?”

The older man laughed, “Not hardly! While Fleur and I aren't different enough to trigger Jeremy's Law, she does enjoy submitting to me behind closed doors, and I'm not going to lie and say I don't absolutely love it!”

Harry smirked, “Don't blame you at all, she's a gorgeous lady inside and out.  You're a damned lucky man, you know that, don't you?”

“And I thank Merlin for that every single day!  But, considering you have three more women who are eager to share your life and your bed along with your new concubine, I'd say you were fairly lucky yourself.”

Harry nodded, “And that brings me back to my original point, when we get into the room, I'm going to tell Astoria to display herself.  She really gets off on me dominating her like that, and having to be naked when I'm fully dressed gets her juices flowing. Will that bother you or Fleur?”

Bill raised an eyebrow, “What? Seeing a sexy woman naked and knowing that it's going to get my wife in the mood as well? What do you think?”

With a laugh, the two of them joined the others.

As soon as they were all together, Harry had looked over at Astoria, getting her attention, and said, “Little girl, display yourself.”

Astoria smiled widely and started pulling her robes off, and soon was kneeling naked at his feet, her legs spread slightly so that everyone could see the moisture forming on her shaved mound.   The way her nipples hardened wasn't a surprise and neither was the way she held her head up proudly, displaying her collar. No, what was a surprise was the reaction of the other women in the room.

He must have released a little of his magic without meaning to because there was a rustle of clothing and, to his surprise, all the women had removed their clothing and were in the same position as Astoria! Although Fleur was kneeling beside Bill, who was smiling down at her.   Hermione's position wasn't a complete shock, considering that they had been lovers in the past, but seeing Luna and Cho kneeling proudly nude was making him even harder than he was already, seeing Astoria and Fleur in all their glory.

Noticing with a slight frown that his newest ladies all had hair covering them, he knew he would have them doing something about it soon enough.  Turning to Bill, he said, “Before you get to work, do either of you know the spell to measure our MMI's? Because, based on the reaction, I think we need to know just how much of a disparity there is between us.  I can understand Hermione's reaction since we've already been together, but as far as I can remember, I've never done anything beyond kissing with either Luna or Cho. And I know that I never touched Fleur sexually!”

He barely managed to keep himself from staring when he heard a softly murmured 'pity' from both Hermione and Fleur, but he succeeded, and hoped that Bill wasn't offended by what his wife had said.  Fortunately, the older man just chuckled and reached for his wand.

A few minutes later, Harry was swearing furiously while the four women were staring at him in shock.  It was hard to believe that even with all four of the women's scores combined, his was still over 600 points higher.   Shaking his head in disbelief, he said, “Okay, two things. First, Astoria, I want you to teach the others your grooming spell, I don't like seeing your bodies with hair on them anywhere below the eyes, so all of you, if you are wanting to be part of this increasingly bizarre family, will need to keep your pussy clean shaven.  Any questions?”

The four women shook their heads, although he was slightly amused to see that all of them were getting incredibly turned on by his commanding tone.

“Good, now, while you are doing that, I want each of you to start thinking of any other girls who you would feel comfortable with having join us.  I love each of you just as you are and I'll be damned if I let Jeremy's Law force you to change if we can avoid it!”

The four girls eyes were shining happily as they nodded, and Astoria climbed to her feet and led them out of the room as he turned to Bill and said, “Okay Bill, let's get to work.”

What followed was one of the most draining experiences he'd ever experienced, and that was considering he'd dueled and destroyed Voldemort!  At some point, the girls all came back, and he was vaguely aware that all of them were completely hairless, but he was too busy dealing with the effects of Bill's work to really appreciate the sight.   All of them surrounded him, trying to give him comfort, and it did help, but it was still a struggle trying to control his magic and force it to help Bill remove the curses.

Finally, he felt the tension coiled inside him release, and magic flooded his body at the same time as dozens of memories came pouring into his mind, making him cry out as they nearly overwhelmed him.  It was only the feeling of his ladies holding him that gave him an anchor to hold on to, and he pushed the memories aside to go through later. 

Opening his eyes, he croaked, “Oh Shite! Oh Umbridge's virgin cunt that hurt!”

He was aware enough to see the looks of disgust on all of those who knew the toad, and was sure that Hermione at least looked like she was going to be sick right there!  Reaching out, he touched her hand and said, “Sorry,” making her give him a weak grin.

Bill chuckled dryly, “Wasn't exactly beer and a knobber at my end either, Harry, but yeah, I'm not surprised it hurt, but it should fade shortly.” He snorted, “I know, not exactly comforting, but it's the truth.  To be honest, I'm surprised you're even functioning right now, the way those fuckers messed with your memories and your magic, it's like they wanted you dead or insane!”

Harry grunted, shaking his head.  “What makes you think I'm sane? A sane man wouldn't be considering ways to resurrect the goat raper and his butt boys just to kill them even more painfully, would he?  And McGonagall, Flitwick and our dear Minister for Magic are going to learn exactly what happens when they fuck with a Potter or the women he loves!”

He heard Astoria gasp at the sweeping statement, and he locked eyes with her, wanting to reassure her.  

“Don't worry, my naughty little girl, you are certainly one of the women I'm talking about.  I've known my other loves longer, but you hold just as much of my heart as they do.” He said, his hand reaching out to stroke her hair.

He straightened up and looked over at Hermione, who was watching him hungrily, “Did you get a memory flash of a time with Tonks as well, Hermione?  Because I'd completely forgotten that the two of us had cornered her at Grimmauld Place that Christmas time when the Weasley's were at St Mungo's.”

Hermione nodded, “Yes Sir, I did remember that, as well as a few other things, including a discussion about my fantasies, like the one I had involving a couple of people in the room with us.”

He laughed, “And I told you a couple of my favourite fantasies involving a certain Veela as well? That was a fun afternoon!  Have to admit, if Sirius hadn't told me and shown me the pictures of Mum and Prongs with Sirius and Marlene, and Remus and his girlfriend, I would have been really unhappy about that, but knowing that they were happy to play mix and match makes me a lot more comfortable with the idea.  Although I could have done without watching Sirius and Remus together like that, when I'm buggering someone, I want my partner to be a woman!”

Turning to Bill and Fleur, he grew serious, and said, “I'm sorry if this makes the two of you uncomfortable, but you are both friends and, more importantly, allies, and I don't want there to be any secrets between us that affect you.  What Hermione and I are talking about was the fact that she has fantasies about the two of you, and I don't think it's any great secret that I would love to see Fleur's face under me as I made her lose her mind in pleasure. Of course, part of the fantasy is that Bill is doing the exact same thing to Hermione right next to us!”

Harry was a bit surprised to see the wide smiles on both Weasley's faces, and Fleur had a glazed look in her eyes.  Bill gave a laugh, and said, “No worries, mate, considering that Fleur, Hermione and I had a very interesting conversation about that earlier this morning, and we all agreed that it was something we would discuss with you once this crap all settles down.”

“Well, I don't have any objections, as long as we are together.  We both agreed that we could act on our fantasies as long as everyone is willing.”  He looked at Astoria, Cho and Luna and said, “We've got a lot of work to do together to really make this family work, but I need to set one ground rule right now.  We all have to be honest with each other about our desires, that's the only way that we can make this work, understood? Too much damage has been done to all of us by keeping secrets or hesitating to express our feelings and I think we can all agree that it's not something we want to repeat.”

The other girls all nodded, and he smiled, “Now, that doesn't mean you or I need to share everything, I'm certainly going to do my best to keep you from finding out what I have planned for your birthdays and anniversaries and things like that, and expect that the four of you would probably do the same,” all four of them looked at each other and smirked, “But, in a situation like Hermione and I are discussing, where she and I have a deep desire for someone else, if you find yourself having feelings like that, let me know, and we will discuss it, okay?”

Astoria nodded quickly, although from the time the two of them had spent together already, Harry was fairly certain that she couldn't even consider wanting another man, and that made him happy in a way that he wasn't sure he liked, but he could think about that later.  

Looking over at Luna and Cho, they both looked back at him thoughtfully before nodding. 

Turning back to Hermione, he said, “I noticed that you addressed me as 'Sir' a few minutes ago, which is fairly new from you.  Is this something new, or are you just feeling more comfortable letting your submissive desires out?”

She looked at him, surprised, “I did?” Shaking her head, she said, “I don't really know, it just seemed natural for me to call you that.  I mean, I did have some submissive feelings, but now they just seem stronger. It's the disparity showing up, isn't it?”

Harry nodded, “I think so, and I really hope you all have some ideas of different girls to talk to, because I don't want you changing any more than you have already!”

Luna surprised him by laughing, “Oh, that won't be a problem with me Master! I was already having fantasies of submitting to you when we were both in the DA together, and you hadn't even touched me yet!”

Cho snickered, “She's not the only one, Master.  I remember fingering myself raw imagining you dominating me and driving me out of my mind. So I don't think you need to worry about either of us changing too much.”

He raised an eyebrow at both of them calling him 'Master' but considering the difference between their scores, he wasn't all that surprised, but he knew that he would have to be very careful not to hurt any of these girls.

He shook his head with a laugh, “I'm still having a hard time believing how much my life, Hell, all of our lives have changed in less than 24 hours.  But, if you are comfortable with it, I'm not going to complain about it.”

Looking back at Astoria, he said, “I think you might want to invite Daphne over for dinner sometime this week, and see if she will fit in with us.”  Astoria nodded eagerly, excitement in her eyes, and he turned to Hermione.

“I seem to remember that Tonks was willing to keep things going with the two of us, before the greasy bastard interrupted us, so I want you to get in contact with her, try and find out if she had memories come back like we did when the spell was broken.   We already know that she is compatible with the two of us, and I'd love to see how she fits in with the rest of us. Especially since she won't be mooning over Remus any longer. No pun intended.”

Hermione laughed, but then she paused as she seemed to remember something.  Looking up at him, she said, “It was Tonks finding Sirius and Remus together that made the two of us seduce her, wasn't it?  I seem to remember finding her crying...”

He frowned as a memory hit him, “Yeah, I think so, but all the other times she joined us eagerly.  You know, I didn't think I could hate Snape and Dumbledore more than I already did but, remembering all the times the two of them and that bastard Mad-Eye screwed us over....”

Turning to Bill and Fleur, who had been watching quietly, Harry said, “I know that we all have some serious issues to discuss...” he paused, a strange expression crossing his face.  “Bill? Can you tell me exactly what blocks you removed? I'm not concerned about the memories at the moment, but I'm feeling very strange right now, and I want to make sure I know what's going on.  Was one of the blocks on my magic?”

“More than one, actually.  It's part of why I'm surprised you were doing as well as you have been.  There were several that you had broken through already, but there were still three of them that hadn't broken yet.  Why, what's going on?”

Harry gave a strained laugh, “I think the excess magic has finally settled into my core, because I'm suddenly randier than I've ever been in my life, and if I don't get some relief very quickly I'm going to lose control!”

The Burrow  
Same Time

The arguments were still going on, with mum screeching about Harry being a horrible person, and how dare he accuse her, of all people, of having ruined her family?  Didn't he understand that she just wanted the best for her family, and that meant educating them on what a proper witch would do? 

Ginny was doing her best to ignore her, the same way that Dad did, although she was extremely tempted to take her wand to Ron for all his whining about Hermione leaving.  She really didn't understand why he was so fixated on the mudblood, didn't he realize that she was just a whore? If Harry had wanted to keep the ugly bitch as a Mistress, she really wouldn't have minded that much, let her do those disgusting things that he insisted she do with him.  But no, that would have been too simple, mum had bullied Ron into marrying the girl, and that left her to bear the brunt of her husband's unnatural desires.

She really hadn't wanted to be with Malfoy, but Harry had just made her so angry!  The very idea that he expected her to use her mouth like that! Did he think she was just some slag like Lavender or one of the other whores in Knockturn Alley?  And there Draco was, with his sympathetic words, and his complaints about his wife's unnatural desires. It hadn't taken much for the two of them to decide to get a room, and then everything went wrong!

Ginny still couldn't believe that she had been locked out of the wards at Potter Manor, but then to get back to the Burrow and find out that Harry had divorced her?  It was unthinkable! But then Bill and Phlegm had started shouting at mum and Ron before they stormed out, why couldn't they see that it was important that they support family over outsiders like Harry?  She left when Ron and the mudblood started arguing and she stormed out as well.

And then, finding the Daily Prophet and that horrible picture, and the article by that bitch Skeeter making her look like a fool?   It was almost too much to take. Stumbling out of the room, she ran up the stairs to her old bedroom. Fumbling with the latch on her trunk, she yanked the top open and shoved her hands deep inside, pushing aside all the nice clothes that she had gotten Harry to buy her, until they wrapped around the leather bound book she had been searching for.

Looking around, she made sure that the door was closed and she was alone in her room before pulling the book out of its' hiding place.

Taking it over to her desk, she opened it to a blank page and, dipping her quill into the ink, started writing.

“Oh Tom, it's all gone wrong!.......”

Shell Cottage  
Immediately After the Prior Scene

Luna was the first to react to Harry's outburst, looking up at him from where she was kneeling and saying, “May I help you with that, Master?  You never had the chance to take what I wanted to give you before, but will you now?”

Bill could hardly believe his eyes, as the innocent young girl he had known for so many years smiled widely when Harry nodded at her, and reached up to unbuckle his belt.  The other three girls were looking a little annoyed that Luna got there first, but Cho turned to Astoria and started kissing her, which the other girl eagerly returned. He watched them for a moment before he was delightfully distracted by Hermione crawling over to where Fleur was kneeling beside him.  He loved his wife beyond all rational thought, but still, the sight of the girl that both he and Fleur had lusted after displaying herself to them in all her glory made his cock painfully hard!

Fleur was watching Hermione just as closely, and, when the younger woman reached for her, Fleur moved forward to capture her lips in a feverish kiss!  He couldn't help himself, Bill reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, letting his cock breathe again. He licked his lips as he watched Fleur claim Harry's girl, and press forward so that Hermione was laying on her back her legs spread in open invitation.   His wife obviously had no problem taking that invitation as she started kissing her way down Hermione's body, licking and sucking each of the girl's erect nipples, drawing mewls of pleasure from her throat.

Bill started stroking himself as Fleur moved further down Hermione's body, pressing light kisses along her breasts and down to her belly, which drew a giggle from the girl, before stopping at her shaven pussy.  This wasn't the first time he had watched Fleur make love to another girl and, Merlin willing, wouldn't be the last, but there was just something unspeakably beautiful in the look of eagerness in his wife's expression as she slipped her tongue out and took a gentle lick of Hermione's swollen lips.

Hermione cried out in pleasure as Fleur's tongue touched her for the first time and Bill was entranced by the look of total ecstasy on her face as his wife really started licking her.  He couldn't help himself as he slipped out of his chair and knelt behind Fleur, one hand on his cock. He put his other hand on her hip, letting her know that he was behind her, and rubbed the head of his cock over along her soaking pussy.  

Fleur lifted her head and looked back at him, eagerness in her eyes as she spread her legs wider.  Pushing forward, he buried himself deep inside Fleur, making her moan in pleasure, before lowering her mouth to Hermione's quim.  Fleur moved back against him with practiced ease, and soon they were moving together like that had countless times before, with Fleur moaning into Hermione's pussy as he hit a particularly sweet spot inside her!

Not wanting to cum too soon, his eyes scanned the room, trying to distract himself, and saw that Cho and Astoria were in a 69, with Astoria under the beautiful Chinese girl.   It was a little strange to see an Asian girl completely shaved because the few Asians that had joined he and Fleur were always covered in hair. Bill felt more than a slight twinge of envy at Harry having such beautiful girls devoted to him but knew that he wouldn't trade his life with Fleur for anything!

His eyes widened as he saw Astoria lifting her head and starting to lick Cho's arse!  He had to wonder if the girl was naturally submissive enough to be willing to do that, or if it was Harry's magic affecting her?   It didn't really matter, of course, the fact was she was doing it and without any prompting from Harry. 

Cho lifted her head and moaned, “Oh, you dirty girl!  Keep licking my arse, so Master can bugger me properly!  You've already got to experience it, and I can't wait to see you sucking his cock from my arse!  Would you enjoy that, you dirty girl? After Master takes your mouth, you can suck up the cum that will be dribbling from my arse, and then get Luna and Hermione ready for Master to take them as well!”

Astoria really must have liked the pictures that Cho was painting, and Bill had to admit that he would love to see it as well, because she pulled her mouth away and screamed out her orgasm, before collapsing on the carpet, panting, a wide smile on her face.  It must have affected Cho, too, because she suddenly shuddered and cried out, her juices splashing Astoria's face. 

Hearing a noise, he looked over and saw Luna taking Harry's cock deep into her mouth.  It was obvious that she was inexperienced but Harry didn't seem to care; he was somehow managing to keep enough control to let her set the pace.   

The blonde was bobbing her head, her lips wrapped around his cock and one hand was stroking his shaft when she pulled back.  Her free hand was working feverishly between her legs, making her bounce in place. 

Harry must have been really pent up, even with what he was sure to have been doing with Astoria, because he growled out Luna's name, and her eyes shot open in surprise.   Bill could see her swallowing quickly, until it got to be too much and she pulled back, letting his cum land on her face and run down her chin. She licked her lips and smiled, raising her fingers to gather what she missed when Luna suddenly stiffened, and Bill could see her eyes rolling back in her head as she collapsed on the carpet, her body shaking as she cried out. 

He was about to pull out of his wife and grab his wand to see what was wrong when he realized exactly what was happening and he grinned.  The young blonde was having what looked to be the biggest orgasm of her life, just from the magic in Harry's seed, and he had to stop himself from whistling in admiration.   

Tearing his attention from the others in the room, he focused again on pleasuring Fleur, and she was soon crying out her pleasure into Hermione's pussy, which triggered the other girl as well.   Watching the two of them was finally too much for him, and he finally relaxed his control, exploding inside his wife's clutching core!

Bill sat back, panting, as Hermione shifted so she could kiss Fleur, both of them still basking in the afterglow.  He just watched them, thanking whatever deities might be listening that Fleur had come into his life those years ago.   He was sure that the smile on his face looked sappy but he didn't care what someone else might think of him. They weren't married to the amazing woman in his life!

His attention was torn away by Harry's amused voice saying “Hermione, I know you have better manners than that, why don't you return the favour and clean Fleur up, and then you can thank Bill for letting you make love to his wife?”

Hermione's eyes focused immediately and she grinned before moving Fleur flat on her back and started kissing her way down Fleur's body.

Lee and Katie's Flat  
That Morning

The smell of coffee woke Angelina and she stretched languidly, the experiences of the night before still fresh in her mind, and she gave a happy laugh.  She couldn't believe the things the three of them had gotten up to, both while the polyjuice was active and when it wore off, but she didn't regret a second of it!

After the last few weeks, she really needed the relaxation, and the orgasms, of course, and wondered what she could do to return the favour?  

Rolling over in the bed, she saw Katie looking at her, a smile on her face.  “Don't have to ask if you had fun last night, do I?” Katie asked with a laugh, “I almost envy Harry, having you to look forward to!”

“What?  What's that about Harry?  Did you see him recently?”

“Where do you think I got the hair for the polyjuice?  I wasn't one of those fan girls who paid Colin to collect it from the showers, you know!”

Angelina looked at her expectantly, and Katie said, “I saw him last night, he came into The Doe when I was working, and he wasn't alone!  He had Astoria Malfoy, well Astoria Greengrass now, with him, and when I approached him, he said, bold as you please, that they were shopping for a collar for Astoria!”

Angelina gasped, and Katie nodded, “I was shocked, to say the least, since he was never that assertive when it came to sex back in Hogwarts but things have really changed recently.   I'm sure that Alicia filled you in on what happened between he and Ginny, didn't she? Well, Harry and Astoria both took their memories to the Ministry and the divorces were finalized within minutes and he registered Astoria as his Mistress but, with the whole Jeremy's Law thing, she was actually calling herself his concubine.”

Angelina's eyes closed and she moaned, picturing Harry as he appeared in her fantasies, and her hand moved between her legs, almost of it's own volition, as she started rubbing herself.  She was so focused on imagining herself kneeling while Lord Harry put the collar around her exposed throat that she missed Katie saying her name until she felt the other girl's hand on her shoulder, and her eyes shot open.

“Easy, Ang! I know you've got a sub streak a mile wide and three miles deep, but let me finish the story and then you can use the massaging shower head to your heart’s content.”

She blushed, her dark cheeks heating up, and Katie leaned in and gave her a light kiss.  “Don't worry about it, his magic was affecting me just as much and I'm not anywhere near that submissive, except with Lee.  But anyway, I got to talking with Astoria as I was helping outfit her with new underwear and other goodies and, when Harry came back, I mentioned that you were at loose ends and it slipped out that you could use some help and the Harry that killed Riddle showed up!

“That protective streak of his was out in full force and he demanded to know what’s going on, and why you were having problems and, when I explained what was going on, with Fred being gone and everything, well, I wouldn't be surprised if he or Astoria gets in contact with you in the next few days, since they are going to be looking for women to join the family, and being sponsored by the Potters or even the Black Family would make it a lot easier for you, not to mention the fact that you could both live out your favourite fantasies!”

The dark skin girl laughed, “Damn, girl! Did you even breathe in that mess of babble?”

Katie blushed, and Angelina stared at her for a few seconds as she deciphered what the other girl was saying before a smile formed on her face and she chuckled, “I think that there's a lot you aren't telling me but I don't care.  I'd approach Neville, if he was willing to sponsor me, but telling me that Harry is actually the dominant I was looking for? Lay back, I'm going to thank you properly for that bit of good news!”

Katie grinned and rolled over onto her back, spreading her legs as her Captain climbed on top of her and captured her lips.

A half hour later, when Lee came into the bedroom carrying three cups of steaming coffee, he froze for an instant before putting a stasis charm on the cups and stripped out of his robe, climbing back into bed where he was welcomed eagerly.

It was a couple of hours later that they finally enjoyed the coffee.

Malfoy Manor  
That Afternoon

The violent rage that had seized him had finally departed and Draco was sitting calmly, thinking about his next moves.   He had expected Potter to find out that he was shagging his wife and had accounted for it in his planning but having that bitch he married be the one to clue him in wasn't part of it.  Astoria had been supposed to be spending the day with her sister and Parkinson, leaving him to his business. 

He truthfully couldn't care less that the silly bint divorced him, although he could have very easily done without the picture showing up on the front page of this mornings Prophet. Not that he particularly cared what the peasants thought but he would have to make sure and squash any snide comments from the members of his bloc.  It didn't matter what they thought but they would learn, at the end of his wand if necessary, to keep their thoughts to themselves. 

No, what really angered him was the official notice from the Ministry that his mother had decreed he was no longer a Malfoy!  That could not be allowed to stand and it would take all of his persuasiveness to convince the Wizengamot to overturn it. 

Fortunately, he had a bit of help in convincing people to see his side of things.  He lifted his hand to his mouth, his finger touching the tiny goblin silver post embedded under his tongue.  The artifact had been found among Lucius' personal items when he was sentenced to be Kissed and it was part of the reason he himself hadn't been sent to Azkaban.  

Reaching into the locked drawer at his desk, he pricked his thumb on the top of the metal box, letting a drop of blood enter the lock, pulling the box out and setting it down.  Opening it, he pulled out the files on the active members of the Wizengamot he would need to convince and started reviewing the private information that they contained. He smirked at the number of members who had mistresses and, in the case of a few of them, male lovers and knew that they wouldn't take much convincing to interfere in Narcissa's overreaching.   And after that, he was going to find the woman and explain just what a huge mistake she had made!

The thought of his haughty mother kneeling before him, her fancy robes ripped from her body and fear in her eyes, caused the usual reaction but he ignored it for now, there was work to be done.  Besides, there were still a couple of squib bitches locked in the dungeon that neither his mother nor Astoria had any idea about and he had plenty of their hair to use with the polyjuice.

Putting his private files away, he wrote several notes to Nott, Zabini, Travers and the others, calling them to meet with him the next afternoon so they could start preparing for Tuesday's meeting of the Wizengamot.   Calling on his elf, Malfoy made a gesture towards the notes. The creature took the letters and disappeared, letting Malfoy know he had at least an hour of privacy before the owls started to arrive.

Opening another drawer, he removed the glamour charm on the leather bound book and placed it on top of the desk and pulled out the black quill that was also in the drawer.  Opening the book to the first page, he started writing, wincing as the words were scratched into the back of his hand.

“My Lord, your plans are proceeding as directed, although not without a small complication.....”

He knew that the Dark Lord wasn't dead, there was no way that a powerful wizard like that could have been defeated by a nobody like Potter, and he was thrilled when he had received the package not long after his father had been Kissed.    

He didn't know where his Master was, except it was somewhere in Britain, and he was slightly glad because he had no desire to experience the Cruciatus again!    He just wished that when the Weaselette had been corrupted, that the Dark Lord hadn't made her such a prude! It couldn't be helped, he supposed, but pretending to enjoy himself with her was taking all of his acting skills.  For Merlin's sake, Bulstrode was a more enthusiastic shag and he'd had to use the Imperius on her to get her to suck him!

Hiding his Master's journal, he locked up the desk and reached for the Essence of Murtlap, quickly soothing the cuts on his hand and making the marks fade away.

By the time he was finished and had ordered the other elves to prepare his dinner, the replies had started to arrive and, scanning them, he saw that they were properly respectful in tone, as they should be.

After dinner, he had the squibs given some of the food left over from feeding the hounds and went to take a shower. He didn't want to starve the bitches, after all, while they were still useful.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmistress' Office  
Early Evening

Minerva frowned at the day's copy of the Daily Prophet, Albus had never said anything about the Weasley girl cheating on Potter!  After all of the work they’d done to drive the others away, so that the girl would bear the Son of Prophecy, there was no way that the girl would get pregnant with the Potter Heir now! It was too much to hope for that she was already pregnant, considering that the article made it quite clear that she was 'neglecting her duties' and had been for several months.

It was also irritating that Molly had been screaming at her through the fire about Hermione leaving the Burrow. She was probably wherever Potter was. It was almost impossible to keep the two of them from ripping each other's clothing off whenever they were alone.  Honestly! She really didn't need to see the two of them copulating that many times! It was too bad that Severus was the one who’d discovered Hermione topless with Miss Chang and Miss Lovegood, that would have been a very pleasant memory that she would have enjoyed reviewing on a regular basis.

As it was, she had to be satisfied with Miss Edgecombe coming to her chambers during that year. The girl was skilled but not all that attractive.  Of course, she also got to watch Miss Bones and Miss Abbott several nights a week for their last two years, as well as Miss Patil and Miss Brown, but watching wasn't nearly as enjoyable as having them kneeling between her thighs and the opportunity to have any of them in detention had been interrupted when Severus took over because he would have insisted on participating as well, and she had no desire to see him rutting like an animal with those nubile young witches.

At least, she could easily enjoy Miss MacDonald in privacy since Filius had his own entertainments in the Aerie and Severus was dead.  Strange that Severus' portrait hadn't activated but it's possible that Hogwarts never accepted him as the Headmaster and refused to supply the magic.  It wasn't important, anyway, the man was long gone and she didn't have to tolerate him any longer. He never would have gone along with allowing Natalie to become the Head Girl.  She was such a sweet girl and so susceptible to compulsion charms…

Thinking of young Miss MacDonald, she called her personal elf and sent a message to the Head Girl that she needed to meet with her to discuss the Prefect Schedules for the next term.    Smiling in anticipation, the older woman went to change her clothing, not wanting the sweet girl to have to fumble with her knickers before doing what she was there for.

 

Shell Cottage  
Supper Time

Cho was amazed at how Master Harry was acting. The rest of them were so exhausted that they had fallen asleep after the last of the orgasms but he was whistling cheerfully as he moved around the kitchen.   She had heard him giving instructions to his elf and the creature soon had piles of ingredients piled up on the counters and he went to work. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that he was cooking but it smelled heavenly, especially after the long days with not enough to eat.   

Fortunately, it looked like those days were behind her, at last, and she couldn't be happier about it.  Of course, the fact that she, Luna and Hermione were with the man they loved certainly helped her attitude.   Granted, finding out that Astoria was already wearing Master's collar was a surprise but it was only fair that she went first since it was due to the Slytherin girl's actions that all of them were together, again, and they had their memories!

Cho shifted in her seat, glad that the chairs were cushioned, because it would have been very uncomfortable on her naked rear if they hadn't been.   Master must have heard her words to Astoria earlier because he’d wasted no time in getting her stretched out and she’d found herself being buggered for the first time in her life.  Cedric had never even considered something like that, even when she had tried to give him hints about trying it, but it all worked out for her. The man she finally gave the last of herself to was extremely experienced and she enjoyed it far more than she’d ever imagined!    

At least, she wasn't the only one who was sitting gingerly. Luna was shifting around as well, of course; she had been a complete virgin when Master took her for the first time but he had managed to keep himself under control even with the magic driving him and he was extremely gentle with her sister, making sure that she got as much pleasure as possible from taking him into her body.  She almost envied the sweet girl for having such a wonderful introduction to the joys of serving her Master. Cedric had been her first but while he was a lovely man, he didn't have the strength to give her what she really needed and she had realized that during the horrible summer after he had been killed. 

The only one of the women in their new family that seemed perfectly comfortable was Astoria but she had gained a lot of experience being shagged and buggered cross-eyed over the last 24 hours, so she was already used to it.  Cho was sure in time that she and Luna would get adjusted as well and she really looked forward to it. She had too much she wanted to do now that she was where she was supposed to be and falling asleep every time that Master took her would seriously cut into the time she had available!

Granted, when they found enough other women that would be willing to join them, things should get easier but it was still a shock to realize, after the blocks were finally removed, that Master still scored almost 2500 points more than the combined total of all four of them!    Cho wondered where they would find enough women that would fit in with their family because, even if the witches were fairly strong magically, they would still need at least twelve more women. Needless to say, the odds of finding that many compatible women were not good at all.    

Looking at the other two women at the table, she smiled slightly at the dazed smiles both Hermione and Fleur were wearing.  The two of them had both taken both Bill and Master at the same time, and, while it looked exciting as hell, she didn't trust Bill the way that she trusted Master and wasn't willing to let him touch her the way that she eagerly accepted Master's touch.  Hermione didn't seem to have that problem and it was surprising that Master was so accepting of the fact. Of course, since he had also managed to enjoy Fleur and Bill didn't seem to mind, she put the question aside for now, because it looked like dinner was almost ready.

Even later, she couldn't say what it was that she had eaten, only that it was absolutely delicious and seemed to contain a multitude of flavors that blended together in a way she'd never experienced before.  The entire room was silent except for the sounds of eating, except for the time that Vickie needed to be burped during her feeding. Master had actually been the one to hold the little girl and she couldn't help but wonder if he would look at his own daughter or son with the same look of amazement?  Cho couldn’t wait to find out!

Once they were all finished, and Master's elf had popped in and started cleaning up, Master leaned back in his chair and said, “Okay, now that we are all properly relaxed and fed, I'd like to get back to the original reason we were meeting here, to make plans to get Hermione out from under the marriage, as well as what we are going to do to express our displeasure with the bastards that caused us so many problems. Does anybody object?”

Naturally, there were no objections and Cho wasn't surprised to see Hermione leaning forward in anticipation.  She was actually expecting Master to suggest using the life debt from the Troll, but what he said was a lot more interesting.  He had turned to Bill and said, “Do you think you are ready to take over as Head of the Weasley family, Bill?”

Bill had looked at Master for a long moment, before nodding thoughtfully, “I've been learning the role since I was about 15 so I'm fairly certain I can handle the position.  I take it you are going to use the debt the family owes you for saving Dad's life to make him step down in my favour?”

Master nodded, “And then you would dissolve the marriage between your brother and Hermione at the request of the bride, and your Lord, because I'm also going to ask you, on behalf of the Weasley family, to swear a Vassalage Oath to the Potter Family, I'm also going to ask Charlie to do the same thing, just not as the Head of Family.  That way I can start the process of getting your family raised to the Wizengamot, I'm going to need all the allies I can get, especially with Draco and his block trying to bring back the bad old days.”

Bill actually smiled at that, and said, “I'd be happy to swear that oath, Lord Potter.  You've done so much for our family already, and Charlie and I, and I think George as well, if we can get through to him, would follow you into hell if you asked us.”

Master flushed, “First off, drop the 'Lord Potter' nonsense when it's just family, and you and Fleur, and Vickie, too,” he chuckled the giggling girl in his arms under the chin, “are definitely family, and other than the necessary formality between my ladies and I, I don't see any need for it between you and I, do you?  Considering what we've already shared?”

Cho noticed that Fleur and Hermione both blushed, but neither of them looked even slightly unhappy about the casual way Master was discussing them.  In fact, the way the two of them were looking at Master and Bill, she didn't think either of them would object to being 'shared' again. It was too bad that Fleur was so in love with her husband, Cho was sure, because the beautiful Veela would fit in with them extremely well since she had been with all four of them at one point or another during the afternoon fun.

Master continued, “Anyway, after you end Hermione's marriage, I'm going to be claiming her as my concubine in payment of the life debt.”  Master turned to the witch in question, “Hermione, in a normal situation, I'd be asking you to be Lady Potter but, unfortunately, one of the only requirements that the Potter Family has for the Lady of the Family is that she had never been married prior to marrying the Lord. Even if a woman was a widow, it disqualified her from taking the role of Lady Potter.”

Hermione didn't look even a little disappointed at what Master was saying. In fact, her hand absently rubbed her throat and it was obvious she was imagining wearing a collar like Astoria was displaying.  Cho was wondering if he was going to offer her and Luna a collar, as well, and choose a Lady Potter for political reasons...

Realizing Master was still speaking, she focused on him, and saw that he was focusing on Luna, saying “I know how much your parents mean to you, Luna, my lovely Moon-child, and so I'm going to suggest that our first son together take the Lovegood name, to ensure that the family name continues in their honour.  That would also prevent you from being Lady Potter, so would you accept a concubine bond and know that, just like Hermione, you are my wife in my eyes?”

Luna gasped but then smiled widely, “I would love that, Master!  And I would be happy to accept your collar and, if you wanted to make it a true slave collar, I would accept that as well.”

Cho smothered a grin at the expression on Master's face because he apparently really liked that idea but he said, “While that is a most attractive offer, that's not a step that I would be willing to take until we have had several very serious conversations and soul searching because, even though it would tear me apart to do it, if you were to ask to be released from the concubine bond, I would do it.  If you were to swear the Pet Bond, that is for life and you would never be released as long as you lived and there's really no need to take that step right now.”

His expression hardened, “However, if we can find a way to make Marietta and the other girls in your House who caused you and Cho so many problems Chattel Slaves, I would force it on them in a heartbeat!  Those bitches have an eternity of pain due them, and I'd be happy to show them the error of their ways.”

Cho felt herself getting wet and knew that her nipples were stiffening at the power Master was displaying. She swore to herself that she would do everything she could to help him find a way to enslave Marietta and Lisa Turpin and the other girls who had hurt her and Luna over the years.

She felt Master's magic drawing back and she looked over at him and she saw that he was looking directly at her.  Sitting a little straighter, so he could enjoy seeing her excitement, she waited to hear what he wanted to say to her.   She didn't have long to wait as he smiled at her and said, “Cho, it's obvious that you would happily accept the same collar as your sisters, and I will gladly provide one for you to wear when in private, but, for public consumption, I'm asking you to be my Lady Potter. Will you accept?”

She didn't answer, not verbally anyway.  Cho was so stunned by the offer that she just stared at him for a moment, before leaving her chair and leaping on him, kissing him desperately, before sliding down his body and kneeling between his legs, her hands working at his belt and trousers.  

She was disappointed when Master stopped her showing just how much she liked that idea but his warm smile soothed any hurt as he pulled her up onto her lap and put his arms around her.  She idly wondered when he had given the baby back to her mother but that really didn't matter; she was in Master's arms and that was all that was important.

She cuddled against him, feeling his heart beating steadily in his chest, as he said, “Okay, now that we've settled that, I'm going to be resigning from the Aurors first thing Monday morning and kicking Dumbledore's man out of the Potter proxy seat.  It's time that Lord Potter get involved in the running of this country, don't you think?”

The conversation went on around her for a couple of more hours, and Cho added her thoughts when needed, but mostly she was content to rest in his arms and let the conversation go on around her.

Undisclosed Location  
Same Time

The quiet of the library was almost total, the only sounds the turning of pages and the silky voice of the man at the work table as he spoke for the dictation quill to scratch his words on the sheet of parchment next to him.   His eyes were scanning the pages of the ancient tome that was among the treasures he had hidden away over the years, unknown to any who might have been watching him. In his deepest heart, he felt a savage amusement at the failure of those who thought they had had his loyalty to realize that he was loyal to himself and only himself.   A smirk crossed his face as he considered their expressions at the moment of their deaths, when they realized just how badly they had misjudged both themselves and their adversaries.

The two of them were enjoying whatever 'Next Great Adventure' awaited them, while he was still here, still alive, and nobody had any idea.  The woman that he summoned on occasion to relieve his tensions thought he was somebody else entirely, and it amused him to continue the masquerade, especially with the connection she bore to the person he hated more than anybody still alive.   He often wondered if he would let Potter know just what he has done before the so-called 'Boy Who Lived' met his end? It might be amusing to let the boy know just how much of his life had been orchestrated to leave him nothing but ashes and begging for death before the end.

The chime of the alert spell interrupted his contented musings and he glanced over at the table where the three books were sitting, frowning when he saw it was that silly little girl needing to be consoled again.

Sighing, he rose from his position, absently rubbing his side where he still bore the scar from the snake's fangs, and walked over to the journal.

Opening it, he rolled his eyes at the scrawled handwriting, wondering why she was contacting him again, since he had spent far too much time dealing with her earlier.

“Dear Tom, things have gotten even worse, and I don't know what to do!  Daddy got a summons from Harry about calling in his life debt, and it's got everybody in an uproar.....”

He read the entry with interest and started asking her more questions, wanting to make sure he understood exactly what Potter was planning.  As she continued writing, a grin formed on his face as he considered exactly how he could use this. Soon, he was writing back, reassuring the girl, and, remembering what his tool had implied about the girl's bedroom skills, weaved a slight compulsion into his words, releasing a little of her inhibitions.  It wasn't much, but the tool had his uses and it was simple enough to keep him happy.

Eventually, the girl finished her whining and closed the journal and he went back to his work.

A short while later, he completed reviewing the book and closed it, putting in back on the bookshelf behind him.  He briefly considered starting another volume but shook his head, the news he had received called for some celebration.    Touching his wand to the ring on his finger, the gem briefly glowed, and a distinguished looking man in his late 30's was standing there, dressed in an impeccably cut bespoke suit.   

Picking up his cellular phone, and wouldn't they be shocked to know that he was perfectly capable of using one, he sent a quick text message to the woman and, when she sent her acknowledgment, he put the phone away and strode out of the library.   When he reached the area in the wards he had created, he concentrated and soon felt the squeezing sensation of Apparation, landing on his feet in a private apartment in the outskirts of London.

Knowing it would take at least an hour for the woman to arrive from her home in Surrey, he checked that the restraints were in good condition, and the other instruments were properly prepared, amused that the woman, who prided herself on her 'perfectly normal' family, had such deviant desires, which he was only too happy to take advantage of, although he had to wonder if the woman would be quite so accommodating if she knew that 'Richard' wasn't his real name, or if he showed her his true face?  

He wouldn't tell her, of course, not unless he tired enough of her to kill her, but that wasn't something he was planning on, simply because the muggle investigators were a lot more competent than the Aurors ever thought of being.

Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he schooled his features to set the proper mood and waited.

It was nearly fifty minutes later when he felt the ward alert him to her arrival and he moved to stand in the entryway, watching her progress on the security monitor.  He nodded in satisfaction as she started removing her clothing as soon as the outer door closed behind her. When the woman was completely naked and lowered herself to her hands and knees, she started crawling forward to his door.

Opening the door, he stepped aside and allowed her entry, before closing the door and saying, “Good evening, Petunia.”

With her head bowed, the oh-so-respectable housewife and mother clearly stated, “Good Evening, Master, how may this cunt serve you?”

End Chapter Four

CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE DEPARTMENT:  The ‘Silver Tongue’ device that Draco is using was borrowed from my beta, Pax Humana’s story “The Potter Attraction” and used with permission.  Thanks buddy!


End file.
